


You Drive Me Wild

by StormRebel_Love



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Punk Castiel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRebel_Love/pseuds/StormRebel_Love
Summary: Dean y Cas han sido amigos de la infancia, eran los perdedores pero no les importaban porque nomas necesitaban uno al otro. Pero Dean se tuvo que mudar, ellos siguieron en contacto pero nunca se vieron en persona durante dos años.Cuando Dean regresa, los sentimientos de amistad que Cas sentía hacia él cambian y Cas no sabe cómo manejarlos. Eso se hace más difícil cuando se entera que Dean estaba enamorado de él antes que se fuera.





	1. Chapter 1

-¡Castiel! ¡Cariño despierta se te va hacer tarde!

 

Con mucho trabajo abrí mis ojos. Me senté en mi cama y me restregué mis ojos para que de un modo quitarme el sueño. Cuando quise levantarme, mi puerta se abre y es mi hermano gemelo Jimmy.

 

-¡Anda Cas! Levanta tu trasera para desayunar.- Jimmy me dice y yo le tiro una almohada. Jimmy cierra la puerta antes que mi almohada le dé soltando una risa.

 

Tenía el ceño fruncido pero luego la cambio por una sonrisa porque hoy regresa Dean. Habían pasado dos años desde que lo vi en persona, a pesar que estábamos en contacto no es lo mismo que verlo en persona.

 

Me levanto por completo de mi cama para cambiarme. Me puse unos jeans negros ajustados, unos converse negros y una camisa negra. Vacile al ponerme mis aretes negros, no me puse todos mis piercings ya que no quería que Dean no me reconociera.

 

Eso es una de las razones porque no me pinte mi cabello. Me vi en el espejo y vi observo que mi tatuaje que tengo en mi espalda se puede ver en mi cuello. Lo bueno que el tatuaje que tengo en mi antebrazo lo cubre mi camisa pero a pesar de todos los cambios que le hice a mi cuerpo pienso que Dean si podrá reconocerme. 

 

Me pregunto si Dean también cambio como a yo. Me empecé a vestirme así a lo catorce pero Dean a diferencia de mí, él siempre se vestía con camisas de superhéroes, usaba lentes y era pachoncito. Debo de admitir, Dean era adorable pero como toda escuela le hacían bullying por ser ‘nerd’

 

Dean es mi amigo de la infancia, pasamos por muchas cosas como cuando su papá se volvió a casar o cuando sufrí mi crisis de identidad que causo mi nueva forma de vestir.

 

Pero cuando teníamos catorce años, su familia tenía que mudarse por un tiempo y no queríamos sepáranos pero era inevitable. Decidimos seguir en contacto pero era difícil porque Dean tenía que cuidar de sus hermanos o trabajaba.

 

Pero hace unos meses atrás me mando un correo diciendo que iba a regresar a Lawrence, me emocione tanto ya que mi mejor amigo va a regresar.

 

Me veo por última vez en el espejo y bajo las escaleras para desayunar para ir a esperar a Dean en la entrada de la escuela.

 

Al bajar, me dirijo hacia la cocina y ya estaba una pirámide de panqueques en la mesa. Mi mamá y Jimmy ya estaban sentados con un plato de panqueques, se notaba que están esperando a mi papá y a mí.

 

Mi mamá me ve, suelta una sonrisa y me dice.

 

-Buenos días cariño.- Ella se levanta para servirme. Yo me siento y le doy una sonrisa en forma de decirle gracias, ella me regresa la sonrisa y pone su mano en mi cabello para desordenarlo más de que estaba antes.

 

-¿Porque me hiciste fácil hacerte que te levantaras temprano?- Me pregunta mientras vuelve a tomar asiento. Cuando abrí la boca para contestarle, Jimmy me gana diciendo.

 

-Es que su novio va regresar.- Jimmy lo dijo con burla y yo solo le tiro una mirada matadora.

 

-No es mi novio, él es mi mejor amigo.- le dio molesto.

 

-Ah, Dean regresa hoy.- Mi mamá dice con tono de alegría pero luego frunce el ceño y me pregunta -¿No es tu novio? Yo creía que lo era.

 

Me quejo al oír eso, no sé porque pero todo mundo siempre me han preguntado si Dean y yo somos novios.

 

-Mamá, solo somos amigos.- le digo con un tono exasperado.

 

-¿Quiénes son solos amigos?- Mi papá pregunta cuando entro a la cocina, le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi mamá y se sentó enseguida de ella.

 

-Cas y Dean.- Jimmy dice con una sonrisa burlona y echándose una pedazo de panqueque a la boca.

 

-Aahh, ¿No son novios?- Mi papá vuelve a preguntar y yo vuelvo a gruñir.

 

-No tú también.- Le digo a mi papá exasperado.

 

-Pues yo pensaba que sí. Dean te veía como si fueras todo.- me dice.

 

-Eso es cierto cariño.- Mi mamá concuerda con mi papá.

 

Pongo mis ojos en blanco y continuo comiendo. Dejaron el tema atrás pero todavía me molestaba que me hubieran dicho eso. Dean y yo solo somos amigos, nada de romance entre nosotros.

 

El resto del desayuno yo no participe en las conversaciones, todavía estaba molesto por las burlas.

 

Al terminar me levanto y lavo mi plato, lo dejo en una rejilla para platos para que se escurra. Volví a subir al segundo piso para lavarme los lentes y recoger mi mochila.

 

Cuando volví a bajar, Jimmy ya estaba esperándome parado por la puerta principal. Le tiro una mirada matadora y le doy un golpe en el hombro. El suelto un grito de dolor y me tira una mirada matadora a mí pero yo solo le doy una sonrisa y salgo de la casa.

 

Esperamos el autobús en la esquina y nos subimos. Yo me fui hasta el fondo del camión mientras que Jimmy se sienta enseguida de su novia Amelia.

 

Durante el viaje hacia la escuela, me puso mis audífonos y me puse escuchar música. A pesar de una mañana dura sigo emocionado al poder volver a ver a Dean.

 

Al llegar a la escuela, fui el primero en levantarme y me baje rápido del autobús para ponerme esperar en la entrada.

 

Podía observar como los chicos llegaban, unos entraron a la escuela y unos se quedaron afuera a socializar. Jimmy y Amelia ya habían entraron pero sin antes que Jimmy arme una sonrisa.

 

Yo le regreso la sonrisa sin antes hacerle una señal obscena, el solo se ríe  con más ganas.

 

Me quede esperando unos minutos más  de pronto veo un Impala 67’ que sin duda debe de ser Baby. Se estaciona cerca y me percato que todo mundo está viendo a Baby con interés.

 

Cuando se estaciona la puerta del co-piloto de abre y sale un chico con su cabello largo que casi le tapa sus ojos. Me imagino que es Sam y creció bastante desde la última vez que lo vi pero siento que todavía que le falta crecer más.

 

Pero cuando se abre la puerta del piloto sale un chico totalmente diferente que pensé como se vería Dean. Él es alto con unos jeans, tenía una camiseta roja de cuadros que la tenía abierta sobre una camiseta blanca.

 

Siento un nudo en el estómago pero cuando pone su vista en mí y suelta una sonrisa en mi dirección puedo sentir como mi corazón se acelera.

 

Él se acerca y todavía tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, él dijo mi nombre para si darme un abrazo. Yo le regreso el abrazo, estaba atónito por el cambio drástico de apariencia de Dean y eso causa que tengo el presentimiento que todo va a cambiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Todavía no podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo sobre el abrazo entre Dean y yo. Esta sensación es completamente diferente a comparación de los abrazos que compartíamos cuando éramos más jóvenes.

 

Dean me suelta del abrazo pero deja sus manos en mis hombros. Dean tiene una sonrisa en su rostro que hace que baje mi mirada. Nunca he tenido problemas para ver a Dean a los ojos y no sé porque lo estoy teniendo ahora.

 

-No puedes creer que tanto te extrañe Cas- Dean me dice y puedo sentir toda la sinceridad en su tono.

 

-Yo también te extrañe- le digo mientras alzo mi vista y veo como su sonrisa se agranda al escucharme decir eso.

 

Dean y yo nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos pero el momento es interrumpido cuando escucho que alguien tose y veo que es Sam mirándonos con una expresión pícara. Le doy una sonrisa apenada y me percato que las mejillas de Dean se ponen un poco rosadas para después quitar sus manos de mis hombros.

 

-Hola Cas- Sam dice después de mirar a Dean con una sonrisa burlona y eso hace que Dean le dé una mirada matadora a su hermano menor.

 

-Hola Sam, has crecido desde la última vez que te vi- le digo a Sam y puedo ver como haberle dicho eso, Sam le echo una mirada presumida a su hermano.

 

-¡Te dije que si estoy más alto! ¡En tu cara Dean!- Sam exclama y se podía ver que estaba orgulloso de tener razón.

 

-Ya, ya cálmate. Puede que Cas te vea alto pero yo no- Dean le dice Sam y pone su mano en la cabeza de Sam para desordenar su cabello para continuar diciendo –Aunque llegues a ser más alto que yo. Yo siempre te veré como mi hermanito menor.  

 

Sam suelta un gruñido y se mueve para quitar la mano de Dean de su cabeza. Sam le tira una mirada matadora a Dean y dice –Ya voy a entrar para conseguir mi casillero y horario. Entra cuando acaben de mirarse así.

 

¿Mirarnos así? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Antes que pudiera cuestionar a Sam, Sam sale corriendo hacia la puerta principal de la escuela.

 

-Vamos Cas, yo también necesito saber eso- Dean me dice con una leve sonrisa y cabecea en dirección a la puerta como para decirme que ya entremos.

 

Asiento mi cabeza para después entrar a la escuela. Empiezo a caminar enseguida de Dean para mostrarle donde está la oficina para que le den el número de casillero y su horario.  

 

Estábamos caminando por los pasillos de la escuela y me percato que todos nos estaban observando. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que me miraban con desdén o con algo parecido pero esta vez estaban mirando a Dean también.

 

Observaba que estaban hablando entre si y hasta llegue a ver que unas chicas le mandaron una sonrisa coqueta hacia nuestra dirección. Otros tenían una expresión de sorpresa porque estaba acompañado por alguien, ya que la mayoría del tiempo estoy solo.

 

Decidí poner mi rostro con una expresión de indiferencia y con cada persona que pasábamos dejaba de mirarnos. Eso me dice que todavía me tienen miedo a pesar que la mayoría me hacían bullying años atrás y eso hace que se eleve mi ego.

 

No me gusto que estuvieran viendo a Dean como si se lo quisieran comer y  no del modo de hacerle daño. Conociendo como son en esta escuela van a querer que se siente en la mesa de los ‘populares’ y puede que me lo quiten.

 

¿Qué me lo quiten? ¿De dónde vino ese pensamiento posesivo? No sé qué me está pasando y no me gusta tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Dean puede ser lo que él quiera y no soy su dueño ni nada por el estilo.

 

Llegamos a las oficinas pero solamente Dean entra y yo me quede a esperándolo recargado en la pared enseguida de la puerta.

 

Pasaron unos minutos antes que volviera abrirse la puerta y sale Dean con unos libros y una hoja en sus manos. Se pone a mirar a la derecha y luego a la izquierda para luego verme y soltar una sonrisa,  me imagino que me estaba buscado. Se acerca a mí para mostrarme su hoja y tenía razón es su horario.

 

-¡¿Dime que tenemos clases juntos?!- Dean me suplica haciendo un puchero, se veía adorable con esa expresión. Sacudo mi cabeza para no seguir pensando en eso y agarro su horario para poder responderle.

 

-Tenemos como la mitad, pero lo bueno que tenemos la misma hora de almuerzo, - le digo a Dean después de unos minutos leyendo su horario, –Podemos ir juntos a nuestra primera clases estamos juntos en ella.

 

-Pero primero debo de ir a mi casillero- Dean dice mientras levanta su mano izquierda y la ve, debió de escribir el número en su mano. -¿Sabes dónde queda el casillero numero 316?

 

-Casillero 316 esta enseguida del mío- le digo soltando una risa –Seres vecinos Dean,

 

-¡Genial!, vamos para dejar estos libros.- Al decir eso Dean agarra mi mano y me arrastra pero luego se detiene, Dean se voltea y me dice -¿A dónde debo de ir?

 

Me suelto riendo y ahora yo soy quien agarra a Dean para arrástralo hacia la dirección correcta.

 

Ya era bastante tarde así que muchos de los estudiantes ya estaban en sus clases respetivas y eso me da la oportunidad de estar con Dean sin que le den miradas que pueden hacerlo sentir incómodo.

 

Al llegar a nuestros casilleros, me recargo en mi casillero mientras que Dean guarda sus libros que le entregaron para poder dirigirnos a nuestra primera clase. Al estar esperando que Dean acomode sus cosas, suelto una sonrisa. Mi mejor amigo y yo estamos juntos después de estar dos años separados.

 

El golpe de un casillero cerrarse es lo que me saca de mi cabeza. Volteo a ver que Dean ya había guardado y me dio una sonrisa cuando se percata que lo estaba viendo.

 

-Pues vamos a clases. Creo que llegaremos tarde- Dean se pone a reír y se pone a caminar pero se detiene a verme –Umm, no sé dónde queda salón así que….

 

Suelto una risa y asiento hacia la dirección donde está el salón. Dean y yo nos ponemos a caminar juntos hacia el salón y durante todo el camino podía sentir el calor que emite Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegamos tarde a nuestra primera clase, pero valía la pena hacerlo ya que por fin Dean estaba de vuelta. Nos quedamos mirando la puerta del salón por unos momentos, la mayoría de las veces llego tarde así que no me importaba por estar a tiempo.

 

La razón por la que estábamos contemplado la puerta a pesar de haber oído el ultimo timbre para entrar a clases, es que Dean me detuvo y me dijo que necesitaba agarrar valor para entrar. Al que me haya dicho eso, solté una sonrisa ya que Dean sigue siendo tímido a pesar que se ve que tiene mucha confianza.

 

Me quedo mirándolo por unos segundos antes de poner mi mano sobre su hombro y le doy apretón para darle apoyo de una forma. Dean me mira y me da una sonrisa y me dice.

 

-Creo que puedo entrar ahora- Dean suelta un suspiro para seguir diciendo -Gracias Cas por no apresurarme.

 

-Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.- le contesto con una sonrisa.

 

Dean me da una sonrisa y vuelve a poner su vista hacia la puerta. El respira hondo y esa es la señal que ya está listo, me acerco a la puerta y la abro.

 

-¡Señor Novak me alegra que nos haya dignado con su presencia!- exclamo el Profesor Miyagi al verme abrir la puerta y entrar al salón, yo solo pongo mis ojos en blanco. Siempre me dice eso cuando llego unos días seguidos sin entrar a su clase, la única razón porque entre hoy es porque Dean estará en la misma clase.

 

-Para su conocimiento tengo a un estudiante nuevo y esta es su primera clase por eso lo tarde o mejor dicho por eso entre.- Le digo con una sonrisa de burla y Profesor Miyagi solo me echa una mirada matadora. También escuche como Dean suelta una risa y eso causa que vuelva sentir una sensación de calor.

 

-Entra y toma siento Señor Novak- Profesor Miyagi dice, mientras yo me dirijo hacia mi asiento que está en la última fila él se acerca a Dean y continúa diciendo -Entra y presentante ante el grupo yo soy el Profesor Miyagi.

 

Cuando me senté en mi asiento, me percato que Dean está parado enfrente del salón y siento como se acelera mi corazón por ver como Dean tiene una expresión de miedo combinado con nerviosismo por tener que estar enfrente de todos.

 

No ayudaba que todo mundo presente estaba susurrando entre si y podía ver como Dean se ponía más nervioso que antes. Siempre estar enfrente de una multitud y hablar ha sido la debilidad de Dean por su timidez, pero esa fue la razón porque somos mejores amigos.

 

Dean cierra los ojos por unos segundos, ya casi me levantaba de mi asiento para ´salvar´ a Dean la molestia de introducirse a la clase, pero sorprende con lo que empezó a decir para presentarse ante el grupo.

 

-Hola mi nombre es Dean Winchester. Soy un Acuario. Disfruto los atardeceres, largas caminatas en la playa, y mujeres y hombres vivarachos.- Dean quiña su ojo y tenía una sonrisa que podía ser coqueta. Me percato que la mayoría del salón suelta una risa y unos cuantos gritan ´whoop´ en respuesta a lo que acaba de decir Dean.

 

Eso era algo que no sabía sobre Dean. Pensé que, como su mejor amigo Dean debió de haberme mencionado que le gustan los hombres y a mujeres en privado en vez de hacerlo enfrente de muchas personas.

 

Lo bueno que Lawrence ya no es tan homofóbico como lo era antes, sino Dean le pude haber ido mal por su confesión. Aunque haya pasado algo por el estilo, yo iba estar a su lado y lo iba proteger.

 

Pero por una razón esa confesión me hizo recordar lo que dijo Jimmy en el desayuno, pero no pienso demasiado en eso porque mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por el Profesor Miyagi.

 

-Buena introducción- dice el Profesor Miyagi que también estaba riendo, el cabecea para continuar diciendo -Ya puedes tomar asiento.

 

Dean solo le da una sonrisa y empieza a caminar a mi dirección. Creo que se sentara enseguida de mí y me alegra que casi nadie le gusta sentarse enseguida de mi porque aparentemente los intimido.

 

Cuando Dean se sienta me percato que suspira y eso me dice que a pesar de tener mucha confianza estando enfrente puedo ver que estaba nervioso de cómo iban a reaccionar hacia bisexualidad. El Profesor Miyagi se pone a escribir en el pizarrón, pero manera de poner atención decidí acercarme a Dean para preguntarle.

 

-¿Qué fue eso?- Lo digo de una manera que muestre que solo tenía curiosidad y que no me molestaba lo que acaba de decir.

 

-No lo sé. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.- Dean me contesta y suelta una risa nerviosa.

 

-Debo de admitir que fue una gran forma de presentarse.- Le digo a Dean y el me da una sonrisa sincera.

 

De pronto escucho que alguien toce y eso hace que vuelva mi vista hacia el frente. El Profesor Miyagi me veía con una expresión exasperada, pero yo solo le doy una sonrisa juguetona. El solo pone los ojos en blanco y continua con la clase. Pero no puedo evitar que oír que Dean suelte una risa, pero esta vez no era de nervios.

 

Aunque quisiera poner atención hacia la clase no lo hice. Ya que le echaba miradas a Dean ya que no puedo creer que el este aquí conmigo en este salón.

 

Sabía que iba estar feliz por compartir clases de nuevo con Dean, bueno en realidad iba estar feliz sin que compartiremos clases ya que él está de nuevo viviendo en Lawrence después de haberse mudado lejos de mí.

 

Cuando la clase acabo, Dean y yo nos dirigimos hacia la puerta para salir, pero nos detuvo Amada la chica ´popular´ de la escuela. Ella tenía una sonrisa coqueta, no sé porque, pero no me gusta que tuviera esa sonrisa.

 

-Hola Dean, yo soy Amanda y bienvenido a Lawrence High.- Amanda le dice y puedo oír en su tono que está coqueteando con Dean pero antes que Dean pudiera contestarle ella solamente le guiña el ojo y se aleja.

 

Después que hiciera eso las amigas de Amanda salieron detrás de ella soltando unas risitas. Yo puse mis ojos en blanco y volteé la cabeza para decirle a Dean que no le hiciera mucho caso a Amanda que ella siempre es así y que le gusta jugar con los nuevos. Me percato que Dean tiene una sonrisa, no sé por qué, pero al verlo con esa sonrisa siento como se me revuelve el estómago.

 

-¿Qué pasa Cas?- me cuestiona Dean cuando me regresa la mirada. Puedo ver como su rostro muestra preocupación, pero yo solo sigo con esa molestia en mi estómago.

 

-Nada Dean, vámonos.- Le contesto con rapidez y salgo corriendo del salón. No sé qué fue eso pero sé que no me gusto que Amanda le diera una sonrisa a Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo único malo de solo tener varias clases con Dean es que desde la primera clase nos volvimos a ver hasta el almuerzo. Tenía que admitir que lo extrañe durante ese tiempo, pero lo extrañe más a comparación cuando él estaba lejos.

 

Porque siento que me estoy volviendo ser dependiente de Dean, creí que ya no necesitaba tener siempre a mi lado, pero al parecer estoy equivocado.

 

Antes que llegara la hora del almuerzo, me la lleve viendo el reloj en todas mis clases en la espera que el tiempo acelere. También estaba demasiado distraído en clase que me han tenido que llamar la atención, lo bueno que cuando me hacían una pregunta yo podía contestar.

 

Soltaba una risa cada vez que les contestaba correctamente las preguntas a los profesores porque podía ver como fruncían el ceño y me miraban como si querían matarme. Siempre pasa lo mismo con mis profesores, ellos no saben si odiarme o amarme.

 

Creo que es lo que pasa cuando siempre andas en contra de los profesores, pero siempre tienes tus calificaciones altas.

 

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, fui el primero en salir del salón. No tenía la paciencia suficiente que todos salgan del salón, eso pudo haber causado que me tropezara con muchos de mis compañeros.

 

No me importa que me hubieran gritado que tuviera cuidado, yo solo quiero ver a Dean y lo estoy volviendo hacer otra vez. Solo pensar y querer ver a Dean, eso estaba ocurriendo muy seguido este día.

 

Apresure mi paso hasta llegar al comedor y en la puerta estaba Dean allí parado viendo su celular.

 

Me detuve antes que me pudiera ver, al ver a Dean probable esperándome hace que mi corazón me duela. Pongo mi mano sobre mi corazón y puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón, no sé porque al verlo me causa esta sensación.

 

Empiezo a respirar fondo para calmar mi corazón, a los segundos puedo sentir que se calme, pero vuelve a acelerarse cuando Dean alza su vista de su celular y me voltea a ver para darme una sonrisa. Nunca me había dado cuenta que Dean tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Al pensar eso sacudo mi cabeza para que de una forma alejar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

 

Después de haber sacudido mi cabeza, le regreso la mirada a Dean y le doy una sonrisa. Cuando hice eso puedo ver como la sonrisa de Dean se agranda, definitivamente Dean debe de tener una sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo.

 

Definitivamente necesito dejar de pensar de Dean de esa forma, él es mi amigo y nada más.

 

-Te estaba esperando y esta vez no me perdí.- Dean me dice cuando ya me acerque lo suficiente. Se notaba que está orgulloso de haber encontrado el comedor sin haberse perdí y cuando le iba contestar de forma burlona escuché alguien gritar “Deanie”.

 

Dean y yo volteamos a ver hacia la dirección del grito, era Amanda quien grito. Eso hace que ponga mis ojos en blanco por el apodo que ella le acaba de dar a Dean.

 

Amanda y sus amigas se detienen enfrente de nosotros, me percato que la mayoría de las chicas parecía que tenían corazones en sus ojos. Eso hace que las mire con una mirada de indiferencia y puedo ver mi mirada hace que se sientan incomodas, bueno excepto a Amanda.

 

-Hola Amanda.- Dean le dice con una sonrisa coqueta, vuelve a no gustarme que le de esa sonrisa a ella.

 

-Estaba pensando que si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotras.- Amanda le dice a Dean con una sonrisa que también se puede considerar coqueta y estaba moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro como dar un aire de inocencia a su persona.

 

-Me gustaría pero me voy a sentar con Cas, a la otra si todavía quieres puedo sentarme con ustedes.- Dean le contesta de una manera amable, pero podía ver que a Amanda no le gusto que la hubiera rechazado pero no disfraza con una sonrisa.

 

-Está bien a la próxima.- Amanda dice y entra al comedor moviendo su cadera, parece que lo hice que para que Dean viera sus atributos y no sé porque me no me gusta que haya funcionado ya que Dean la ve como se aleja.

 

Sus amigas van detrás de Amanda soltando una risita a ver como Dean ve como se aleja. Pienso que le van a contar a Amanda y su ego va a levarse más de lo que ya está.

 

-¡Vamos Cas!- Dean me dice y me agarra mi mano para hacer que entre al comedor junto con él.  

 

Al entrar podía ver cómo está llena de personas, pero me reconfortaba la mano de Dean en la mía. Dean no me soltó la mano hasta que cada quien tuviera una bandeja con comida, lo frio de la bandeja hace que extráñela calidez que la mano de Dean me estaba dando.

 

Vuelvo a sacudir mi cabeza para quitarme los pensamientos que ando teniendo sobre Dean, le echo la culpa a Jimmy por haberme metido a la cabeza que Dean le gustaba. Desde que me dijo eso he tenido y sentido esto cada vez que pienso o miro a Dean.

 

Caminamos entre las mesas hasta que una de ellas vimos a Sam sentado junto con un chico. Nos acercamos y vi que el chico es Kevin, él es algunas de las personas que no me hacen que pierda mi temperamento en esta escuela.

 

-Hola Sammy- Dean saluda a Sam volviendo a desordenar su cabella. Sam vuelve a mirar a Dean con una mirada matadora mientras se acomoda su cabello, aunque pienso que no le importa que Dean se lo desordene.

 

-Por cierto Dean él es mi amigo Kevin, Kevin él es mi hermano mayor Dean.- Sam dice para introducirlos a ambos. Kevin solo nos saluda moviendo su mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Dean aprovecha la introducción para sentarse en su mesa y yo también me siento enseguida de él.

 

Pero cuando Kevin vio que me senté junto a Dean puedo ver la sorpresa en su rostro, no lo culpo ya que siempre suelo sentarme solo o a veces salgo a comer a fuera de la escuela, pero él no lo menciona. Por eso es una de las razones porque él está en mi lado bueno.

 

Estábamos platicando tranquilamente hasta que de reojo veo que alguien se para en nuestra mesa, alzo la vista y quien estaba allí hace que ponga mis ojos en blanco.


	5. Chapter 5

Es Alastair con sus lacayos a su alrededor y que no me importaba saber sus nombres. Sabía que la tranquilidad del día lo iba a ruinar el, era cuestión de tiempo a que llegara hacer sus comentarios groseros que nadie quería oír.

 

-Si el gordo Winchester regresa y está bueno, eso no lo vi venir.- El y todos sus lacayos sueltan una risa pero lo único que quiero hacer golpearlo en su gran estúpida cara por andar diciendo ese tipo de cosas hacia Dean.

 

Siempre ha sido el quien nos ha hecho la vida imposible, ya lleva mucho tiempo que no me decía nada. Pero al parecer desde que se enteró que Dean regreso, el cree que puede hacer de nuevo su víctima. Eso es algo que no voy a permitir que suceda a toda costa.

 

-¿No sabes cuánto extrañaba tu horrible cara Alastair?- Me sorprende oír a Dean decirle a Alastair sin miedo ni nada. En realidad, Dean ha cambiado mucho durante los dos años que estuvimos separados y me enoja que no me percate de ello. En todas las formas de comunicación que hemos tenido siempre parecía el viejo Dean de siempre, pero al parecer esa percepción mía no fue tan correcta.

 

-Pero que gran forma de defenderme Winchester.- Alastair suelta una risa después de decir eso y eso vuelve hace que enserio lo golpee en su cara.

 

-¿Tienes que hacer esto?- Le digo de una forma exasperada, enserio como quiero golpearlo. Alastair me mira como si no se hubiera percatado que estaba sentado básicamente enfrente.

 

-¡Emo Castiel! ¿Por fin vas hacer un hombre honesto de él?- Pregunta con una sonrisa sádica pero antes que le contestara el vuelve hablar -Ya que si no lo vas hacer no me importaría hacerlo yo.  

 

Al escuchar eso, algo dentro de mi quebró. Me levanto y golpeo con mis manos la mesa, puedo sentir como me pulsan las manos del dolor, pero no me importa estoy más concentrado en matar con mi mirada a Alastair.

 

Alastair echa un paso hacia atrás de la sorpresa al ver como reaccione, no me sorprende que esa sea su reacción. Una de las cosas que todos saben en esta escuela es que me pueden decir hasta lo que me voy a morir y no doy una reacción ninguna ya que me importa un bledo que opinión tengan de mí, pero a escuchar a alguien no respectando a Dean hace que mi sangre arda del enojo.

 

Empecé hacer un puño con mi mano para darle un golpe en su engreída cara, pero sentí que alguien detuvo mi brazo y escucho que dicen -No vale la pena Cas.

 

Volteo a ver a mi lado y allí estaba Dean mirándome con una expresión que no podía nombrar. Mantuvimos la mirada por unos segundos para que Dean la moviera para ponerla sobre Alastair y lo mira de una manera que hace que me dé escalofríos.

 

-Alastair no queremos problemas así que si no te importa irte.- Dean se lo dice de una manera fría. Eso hace que los escalofríos vuelven y también hace que me empiece a sentir un calor que se expande por todo mi cuerpo.

 

-Me voy porque al parecer son aguafiestas. Adiós.- Dice con actitud que me hace desear que Dean no me hubiera tenido porque enserio lo quiero golpear. Alastair no llevaba ni unos pasos lejos cuando lo escuche murmurar ‘maricas’.

 

Eso hace que vea rojo. Mi cuerpo se movió en automático y sin pensarlo le di un puñetazo en su cara.

 

Alastair soltó un grito del dolor, pero eso no hace que se detenga para devolverme el golpe, pero a él solo medio en mi mandíbula a diferencia de mi que le di en su ojo. Pero a que son agarramos en serio a golpees veo que Dean se mueve con rapidez y agarra el brazo de Alastair.

 

Veo como Dean inmoviliza a Alastair poniendo el brazo de él detrás de su espalda y podía ver que Alastair dobla sus rodillas porque en realidad si le dolía tener su brazo así.

 

-Te dije que no queríamos problemas así que vete si no quieres que te arranque tus pulmones.- Aunque Dean lo dijo susurrando, lo que acaba de decir se pudo escuchar por todo el comedor ya que todos están en silencio y estaban viendo la escena que acaba de ocurrir. 

 

Después lo suelta y Alastair nos mira con mucho desprecio. Sus lacayos quisieron ayudarlo, pero el solo los ignoro. Probablemente porque no ayudaron en nada en la mini pelea que acaba de pasar.

 

Dean me agarra mi mano y con la otra empieza a mover mi cara para ver el posible moretón en mi mandíbula. Lo estaba observando y veo que hace un puchero, mi vista automáticamente se va hacia sus labios.

 

-Tendré que llevarte a la enfermería para que pongan hielo a tu cara.- Me dice y veo que está preocupado. Pone su vista hacia a Sam y Kevin, yo también lo hago y me percato que están sorprendidos sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

 

-Luego los veo y espero que no se metan en problemas.- Lo dice de una forma juguetona y eso hace que suelten una sonrisa, hasta yo sonrió.

 

Eso fue cuando Dean empieza a jalarme hacia la dirección de la enfermería, pero antes de salir del comedor un profesor se acercó y nos dijo que tenía que con el director. Le iba a decir algo, pero el golpe en mi mandíbula hace que me duela cuando abrí mi boca.

 

Dean al percatarse de eso le dijo al profesor que él personalmente me iba a llevar con la enfermera y después con el director, pero el profesor dijo que nos iba acompañar. Creo que solo lo dijo para asegurarse que si vaya con el director y que no me iba a escapar o algo por el estilo.

 

Dean volvió a tomar camino hacia la enfermería y todavía tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía. Eso hace que me vuelva a sentir extraño y ese calor que he estado sintiendo todo el día regrese. Al llegar a la enfermería, tocamos la puerta y a los segundos la enfermera abre la puerta, nos vio y se hizo a un lado para dejarnos entrar.

 

Me sentaron en la cama y la enfermera inspecciona mi mandíbula, para ver que no está quebrada. Cuando ya está satisfecha me da una bolsa de hielo para desinflamar y me dice que tengo que ir al doctor para que me den medicamento.

 

Cuando íbamos saliendo veo que Alastair llega y solo me mira con odio, bueno lo que puede hacer con un solo ojo bueno y otro que esta completamente cerrado por lo inflamado.

 

Ya cuando estábamos afuera de la enfermería, pero esta vez Dean no volvió a agarrar mi mano y eso me hace sentir un poco de decepción.

 

Empezamos a caminar ahora hacia la dirección y el profesor estaba a unos cuantos pasos enfrente de nosotros con cada paso echaba la mirada hacia atrás para ver que seguíamos detrás de él.

 

Llegamos rápidamente a la dirección y Dean me dice que me estará esperando afuera. Yo solo asiento y entro para ver al Director Parrish, lo bueno que estoy en su lado bueno, pero de todos modos sé que tendrá que castigarme por causar una pelea.

 

Entro y fue bastante rápido ya que toda esta escuela sabe de la actitud de Alastair, así que el Director Parrish sabe que no fue mi culpa y también hice mencionar que lo escuché decir maricas. Aunque Alastair nunca lo iba admitir, pero lo tenía que decir para que le den otro castigo ya que es ofensivo y sé que Director Parrish estará de mi lado ya que él tiene un esposo.

 

Me dejo ir nomas con la condición tenía que ir a detención toda esta semana, pero eso empezara mañana así que puedo ir al médico con tranquilidad ahora.

 

Salí de su oficina y Dean seguía esperándome, eso hace que me sienta mejor. Le dije sobre mi castigo y que después de la escuela iba ir al doctor. Lo único que me dijo Dean fue que me pudo ir peor y me iba a llevar con el médico.

 

Esto es una de las cuantas razones porque me gusta que Dean haya regresado, él siempre está de mi lado.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean trato mucho por convencerme de pintearnos el resto de nuestras clases para llevarme con un médico. Yo no quería que el perderá clases para que no de una mala impresión a los profesores de las clases que le falten, no quería que llegara a pasar eso.

 

Podía observar como a Dean no le gusto que me estuviera negando y no quería admitirlo, pero Dean se veía adorable haciendo un puchero con sus brazos cruzados mirándome como si me quería golpear por ser tan terco.

 

Nos quedamos afuera de la oficina del director ‘peleándonos’ sobre qué hacer hasta que escuchamos alguien gritar mi nombre y eso hace que deje de ver a Dean para voltear a ver el corredor de mi lado derecho. Es Jimmy quien grito mi nombre y podía ver en su rostro que está preocupado, eso me dice que ya llego a sus oídos que me pelee con Alastair.

 

Definitivamente los chismes se esparcen rápido en esta escuela, bueno pues Jimmy se iba a enterar de una manera u otra. Lo único malo de esta situación que ahora voy a tener a dos personas presionando que fuera a un médico en vez de una.

 

-¡Cas! Escuche que te peleaste, ¿¡Estas bien!?- Jimmy me pregunta con tono de preocupación y se para enfrente de mi poniendo su mano en cachete para ver el golpe. Yo solo dejo que me inspeccione, pero aprovecho para volver a ver a Dean.

 

Dean dio unos pasos hacia atrás para darle espacio a Jimmy que está quejándose sobre cómo me encanta pelearme y que esta era la quinta pelea en dos semanas.

 

Pongo mis ojos en blanco y eso hace que Dean suelte una risita, eso causa que Jimmy se dé cuenta de quién está detrás de él. Jimmy voltea y suelta un Dean antes de atrapar a Dean en un abrazo. Dean solo se ríe y le regresa el abrazo a Jimmy.

 

-Jimmy, ¿me estabas evitando? porque qué casualidad es que veo tu hermosa cara hasta que tu hermano arruino la de él.- Dean le dice a Jimmy y eso causa que Jimmy suelte una carcajada.

 

-Pues técnicamente ya viste mi cara gracias a Cas, pero tienes razón la mía es más hermosa.- Jimmy le contesta a Dean, mientras que ellos se están riendo y solo los veo con una expresión de exasperación.

 

-Eso es lo que tú piensas Jimmy.- Le digo a Jimmy para molestarlo y el solo me tira una mirada matadora pero para después soltar una risa.

 

-No empecemos a debatir quien es el gemelo más atractivo porque la respuesta es claramente yo- Jimmy dice con una sonrisa pícara para luego cambiarla con una seria, -Tu hermano mío tienes que ir al médico y sé que te dejaron ir sin ningún problema, así que vas a ir, aunque no quieras ir.

 

-Vez Cas hasta Jimmy piensa lo mismo que yo y tienes que hacernos caso- Dean empieza a decir con un tono suave, -Y tienes que ir porque si no te vamos a obligar.

 

Después de que terminara de hablar Dean, Jimmy y él se voltearon a verse para levantar sus manos para chocaron sus palmas. Genial, se volvieron a ver y ahora son equipo de nuevo.

 

-Bueno pues vamos porque no quiero seguir escuchándolos a ambos sobre esto.- Les contesto y lo hice de un tono de exasperación. Ellos solo pusieron sus ojos en blanco y Dean se acercó a mí para entrelazar nuestras manos. 

 

Vuelvo a sentir esa sensación de calidez, pero esa sensación no duro mucho porque al alzar mi vista me percato que Jimmy levanta una ceja y que tiene una mirada picara.

 

Eso hace que vuelva a recordar la conversación que tuvimos en la mañana, que Dean siempre ha estado enamorado de mí. Yo siempre he visto a Dean como amigo, pero estas pocas horas que hemos estado juntos él me ha hecho sentir las famosas mariposas en el estómago.

 

Eso significa que siempre me ha gustado Dean o me estoy sintiendo así solamente por lo que me dijo Jimmy esta mañana.

 

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando Dean me jala hacia la puerta principal de la escuela para lo que supongo que es hacia Baby.

 

Me seguía jalando y yo solo me dejaba llevar. No sabía si Jimmy estaba detrás de nosotros o si tan siquiera iba acompañarnos al médico, solamente estaba viendo la parte de atrás de Dean mientras el escenario de nuestro alrededor cambiaba.   

 

De pronto Dean se detiene por unos instantes para poder abrir la puerta y eso es lo que causa que en realidad si me van a obligar irme. Debí de haber sabido que no me iba a zafar de las manos sobreprotectoras de Dean y también de Jimmy, pero especialmente de Dean.

 

Ya estando afuera nos acercamos a Baby y Dean abre la puerta del co-piloto. Me jala y se puede decir que me mete adentro contra mi voluntad, pero antes que pudiera quejarme Dean cierra la puerta.

 

La puerta de atrás de mí se abre y se cierra. Alzo mi vista para ver en el retrovisor solamente para ver que mi rostro me está viendo, eso confirma mi sospecha que Jimmy nos acompañara.

 

El camino hacia el medico local fue medio incómodo, bueno incómodo para mí porque tenía el temor que Jimmy terminara diciendo algo inapropiado. Lo único que estaba pasando fue que ellos se pusieron a hablar sobre qué ha pasado desde que no se ven.

 

Hasta que Jimmy se le antojo preguntar sobre cuando se puso ‘tan bueno’, casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva cuando pregunto eso y me quiero morir de la pena cuando Dean solo se ríe para luego contestar que fue la pubertad quien ayudo.

 

Prefiero sufrir con el dolor en mi mandíbula a escuchar a Jimmy preguntándole sobre su vida amoroso o su apariencia física.

 

Ya quiero que acabe esta tortura y yo sé que Jimmy lo está haciendo a propósito porque él cree que me está haciendo un favor. A de creerse un ‘wingman’ y eso es algo que no aprecio.

 

Al llegar al médico, no quise dejar a Jimmy asolas con Dean ni quiero saber que iba a terminar diciéndole.

 

Lo bueno que la consulta fue rápida, pero eso no hizo que se me quitara el nerviosismo. Así que cuando termino la consulta salí rápido para conseguir los analgésicos que me recetaron y solo vi que Jimmy enfrente de Dean diciéndole algo.

 

Me detuve para observarlos y veo que Dean se le pone rosas sus mejillas. Antes que pase algo más, me acerco para interrumpirlos para ya irnos.

 

Nos volvimos a subir a Baby para regresarnos a la escuela, pero como era bastante tarde así nomas ibas a ir a recoger a Sam. Pero al llegar Jimmy se baja de Baby diciendo que iba a acompañar a su novia a su casa y se despidió de nosotros. 

 

Estábamos en un silencio hasta que alguien abre mi puerta y eso hace que de un salto por la sorpresa.

 

-¿Cas?- Sam dice mi nombre de una forma de sorpresa por verme allí.

 

-Sammy puedes irte atrás, llevare a Cas a su casa después de ir a recoger a Adam.- Dean le dice a su hermano y Sam solo asiente su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

Sam entro a Baby sin hacer ningún comentario, el solo tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada que decía que él sabe algo que nosotros no. Tenía que admitir que esa mirada me hace sentir nervioso y no sé por qué. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

El camino hacia la primaria fue un poco incómodo para mí, la única razón que era incomodo fue que siempre en un momento postraba mi mirada hacia Dean y cuando la quitaba podía ver como Sam tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

 

Hasta en un momento sentí que me ruborice, pero eso es algo que nunca voy a decir que en realidad paso.

 

Lo único que no hacía que me volviera loco por los nervios fue que a pesar que nadie está hablando, pero no estaba en completo silencio ya que Dean tenía su música y vaya que si extrañaba oír música con Dean.

 

Al llegar a la primeria, Dean se estaciono cerca de la puerta y nos dijo que lo esperáramos. Antes de irse, Dean me dio una sonrisa y como cada vez que lo hizo este dio volví a sentir la sensación calidad que me provoca su sonrisa.

 

Ni un minuto paso antes que Sam se pusiera sus brazos en el respaldo para poner su cachete encima de sus brazos y mirarme. Me volteé a verlo y al ver su cara supe que no me iba a gustar lo que me iba a decir.

 

-¿Sabías que Dean le gustabas?- cuando Sam dijo eso podía sentir que el aire no podía entrar a mis pulmones. ¿No puede ser cierto eso? ¿Verdad? Pero lo peor fue lo que Sam dijo después.

 

-No sé si le sigues gustando pero siento que es mi trabajo preguntarte que si en un momento te gusta mi hermano porque debo de decirte que me gustaría que fueras mi cuñado.- Lo dice de una forma con tanta confianza y me percato que ni puede el saber que me estoy muriendo por lo que me acaba de decir.

 

-¿Por qué me dices esto Sam?- Fue muy difícil para mí poder preguntarle eso, pero tenía que preguntarle porque me dijo eso tan repentinamente.

 

Sam antes de contestarme, me percato que su sonrisa de desvanecer y su rostro se puede ver que esta pensado que decir.

 

 -Es porque el ex de Dean no fue bueno con él y quiero que sea feliz,- Sam se detiene un poco antes de continuar diciendo -Y cuando Papá dijo que podíamos regresar, Dean volvió a ser feliz y yo nunca lo quiero ver triste.

 

Ya no podía escuchar desde que Sam dijo la palabra ‘ex’, no podía creer que Dean nunca me dijo que estuvo en una relación. Se supone que somos mejores amigos y los mejores amigos se deben contar todo.

 

Pero antes que podía decirle algo a Sam las dos puertas de Baby se abren y en eso entra Dean y Adam.

 

Adam se podía ver que estaba feliz de volver a verme, aunque me dijo que me veía raro. Yo solo le di una sonrisa forzada porque no podía procesar lo que me acaban de decirme Sam. Dean voltea a verme con una sonrisa, pero al ver mi cara se desvanece.

 

-¿Estas bien Cas?- Me pregunta y en realidad no estaba bien. Al escuchar que Dean estuvo en una relación y que no me dijo hace que mi sangre hierva del enojo.

 

-Si lo estoy.- Le miento a Dean, aunque no me gusta mentirle pero no quería decir algo de más. Así que me quede callado por todo el camino hacia la casa de Dean y a pesar que Sam y Adam estaban platicando, no escuche nada.

 

Trate de tranquilizarme durante el camino, pero cada vez que recordaba que Dean no me dijo algo, mi enojo volvía con todo.

 

Al llegar a la casa, los chicos salen corriendo de Baby para entrar. Dean estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo le digo.

 

-¿Por qué me tuve que enterrar que tuviste un novio o novia mediante Sam?- le pregunto pero al ver que Dean se tensa me hace pensar que era algo que no tenía planeado decirme.

 

-No lo sé y fue un novio.- Dean me contesta con tranquilidad pero podía ver que se le hizo difícil decirme eso.

 

-¡Soy tu amigo Dean! Debo de saber de estas cosas porque tú me lo dijiste no tu hermano.- Con cada palabra que decía mi voz se elevaba. -¡Yo te dije cuando me puse con Meg pero tú no pudiste decirme sobre ese novio que tuviste!

 

-¡Te lo iba a decir pero no hubo el momento adecuado!- Dean me vuelve a decir, él también elevando su voz.

 

-¿¡Cuando me lo ibas a decir!?- Le pregunto a Dean y podía sentir que mi corazón se estaba acelerando.

 

-¡No lo sé! ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que pasa con mi vida amorosa?- Al escuchar Dean decir eso, me hace pensar porque estoy tan engancho en saber porque no me dijo nada.

 

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, la atmosfera estaba tensa dentro de Baby. Fue lo suficiente tiempo para poder calmarme y pensar racionalmente ante la situación en que mis emociones me metieron.

 

Definitivamente ya me había calmado y sabía que estaba equivocado en haber confrontado a Dean de esta manera. Por una razón no me dijo sobre su ex y yo tenía que respetarlo, aunque no me hubiera gustado enterarme por alguien más.

 

-Lo siento Dean, no sé porque reaccione así.- Empecé a disculparme y eso es verdad, no sabía porque estaba tan enojado.

 

-No te preocupes, te perdono.- Dean me dice y podía escuchar la sinceridad en su voz pero de todos modos eso no me hace sentir mejor.

 

Otra vez nos quedamos en silencio, aunque Dean ya me perdono siento que no me merezco que lo haya hecho por la forma de cómo me comporte, a los segundos escucho que Dean toce para llamar mi atención.

 

Yo volteo a verlo y Dean tiene sus brazos abiertos. No pienso dos veces y me lanzo sobre Dean para poder abrazarlo.

 

Eso me hace recordar cada vez que llegamos a pelear o no estar de acuerdo, siempre terminamos en un abrazo. Es nuestra forma de decir lo que sentimos sin tener que hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos.

 

Estábamos abrazándonos dentro de Baby después de una pelea es algo que nunca me imaginé que iba ser cuando Dean volviera, pero por alguna razón pienso que no será la última vez que va a pasar.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de la pelea entre Dean y yo, todo volvió a la normalidad. Lo que se puede considerar normal ya que todas las personas en esta escuela quieren meterse en los pantalones de Dean.

 

Eso me sentir lo que definitivamente sé que son celos. En los últimos días he estado pensando si mis sentimientos hacia Dean siempre han sido románticos y no solamente se hicieron románticos solamente porque todo mundo está interesado en él.

 

Pero a pesar de mi crisis sobre mis sentimientos hacia Dean, estos días han sido geniales. Dean y yo hemos pasado casi todo nuestro tiempo juntos y eso me hace sentir muy feliz y egoísta al mismo tiempo. Me gusta que Dean pase casi todo de su tiempo conmigo.

 

Dean a pesar que ha recibido varias invitaciones para ir a citas, él siempre las rechaza diciendo que no puede. Aunque sé que la razón que no puede es que el suele cuidar a Adam ya que su papá y madrastra suelen estar ocupados en tardes, pero eso no sucede todos los días. Una parte de mi cree (mi lado posesivo que nunca creí que iba a tener) que solamente lo dice para que pueda pasar tiempo conmigo.

 

No me gusta tener esos tipos de pensamientos, Dean tiene su propia vida y no soy el centro de su mundo.

 

Es difícil controlar mis acciones cuando le coquetean a Dean, creo que hay un momento donde asuste a un chico tanto cuando quería hablar con Dean. El chico estaba enfrente de Dean y yo estaba atrás, a los segundos me percate que el chico estaba congelado del miedo y creo que mi mirada lo hizo.

 

Ha habido varios momentos como ese, pero de todos modos las personas siguen hablando con Dean a pesar que estaba pensando como deshacerme de ellos. Otra vez con esos tipos de pensamientos.

 

Pero en realmente me volví loco cuando Dean decidió ir vestido en una chaqueta de cuero negro y sus lentes.

 

Estaba esperando a Dean por nuestros casilleros, lo único que escuchaba era el ruido que las personas de mi alrededor estaban haciendo al platicar entre sí. Pero de pronto se callan y el silencio es abrumador.

 

Era extraño el silencio, así que alce mi vista ya que estaba viendo el piso. Vi a Dean acercándose y creo que mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa al ver como venía vestido Dean.

 

Dean al verme soltó una gran sonrisa, pero lo único que tenía en mi mente era Dean en chaqueta de cuero y con lentes. Al ver a Dean eso explica como todas las personas presentes se callaron.

 

Siempre vi a Dean usar lentes, el los necesitaba para ver y tenía que admitir que se veía lindo con lentes. Pero ahora al ver a Dean con lentes cuadrados, medio gruesos y negros hace que mi estómago sienta mariposas.

 

-Hola Cas.- Dean me saluda cuando ya está cerca de mí. No le conteste inmediatamente, lo único que pensaba era ‘Dean, chaqueta de cuero, lentes’, eso se repetía en mi cabeza hasta que Dean pone su mano enfrente de mis ojos y la mueve de un lado a otro para ver si reaccionaba.

 

 -Hola Dean.- Le dije después de volver de mi cabeza. Puede que me haya ruborizado, pero eso es algo que no voy a admitir.

 

El resto del día fue demasiado lento para mi gusto, tenía que soportar a más personas coqueteando con Dean. Creo que hasta en un momento llegue a quebrar un lápiz, pero en si no sé qué paso mediante todo el día.

 

Tampoco no ayudaba que Jimmy me estaba diciendo cosas como ‘Que atractivo esta Dean hoy verdad’, o algo por el estilo.

 

En ese momento hace que odie a Jimmy, aunque lo hace de una manera de burla con nada de maliciosa. De todos modos sabiendo que no lo hizo de mala manera, enserio quería golpearlo.

 

A pesar de saber que Dean se puso sus lentes este día no fue solo por matarme (aunque él no sabe ese detalle) sino porque se quedó dormido con sus lentes de contacto y le lastimo sus ojos.

 

Sabía que Dean es atractivo sin lentes, pero al ver con ellos algo en mi quebró y me hizo realizar que realmente estoy atraído hacia él.

 

Llevo años que no sentía esta atracción hacia alguien, ni cuando estaba con Meg. Esta situación con Dean me va a llegar a matar, mis sentimientos hacia el empeoro desde que Sam me dijo que Dean tenía sentimientos amorosos hacia mí.

 

Ya estaba confundido cuando lo volví a ver después de dos años sin vernos. Empecé a sentirme con una niña con un enamoramiento, pero después de Sam me confirmo que Dean en un momento estaba enamorando y que él quiere que ando con Dean. Me hizo que me percatara que mis sentimientos platónicos no eran tan platónicos.

 

Ese descubrimiento ha hecho que me volviera más loco de lo que ya estoy. También el estrés ha hecho que se me antojara fumar de nuevo, pero le prometí a mi familia que lo iba a dejar.

 

Después de la escuela fuimos al cine, en realidad no pude disfrutar la película porque a cada segundo me ponía a ver el perfil de Dean iluminado por la pantalla. En ese momento me hizo que me percatara que quería besarlo.

 

Cuando se acabó la película, Dean me lleva a mi casa. No sé porque durante todo el camino lo único que tenía en mi mente fue que esto se sentía como una cita, aunque en realidad era un par de amigos viendo una película.

 

Pero tenía que admitir que me hubiera gustado que fuera una cita.

 

Pero por desgracia no lo es y estoy en la fase en que digo que estoy enamorado de mi amigo, pero no sé lo que él siente. También antes de declarar mis sentimientos hacia Dean quiero asegurarme que esta atracción no es temporal y que termine arruinar mi amistad con Dean. Prefiero vivir amándolo desde las sombras que terminar arruinar nuestra relación.


	9. Chapter 9

Mis sentimientos crecen con cada día que pasa. Es la peor sensación querer ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos ya que quieres golpear a todos que vean a tu interés romántico con ojos llenos de lujuria.

 

En realidad, no me imagino como debió sentir Dean cuando estaba ‘enamorado’ de mí. eso es otra cosa, sigo negando que Dean hubiera tenido sentimientos hacia mí en un momento en su vida. Aunque si fuera verdad, no puedo creer que alguien como Dean pudiera sentir algo por una persona como yo.

 

Tampoco no ayuda que hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos y se puede decir que estado volviendo a conocer a mi amigo.

 

Dean ha cambiado bastante desde que se fue, no del todo, pero lo suficiente para decir que ha madurado. Dean siempre ha sido muy paternal hacia sus hermanos, pero ahora se puede decir que los medio sobreprotege, ni siquiera quiero saber que ocurrió para que se hiciera así.

 

No pregunte la razón, nomás que cada vez que íbamos a un lugar con ellos yo era quien hacía que Dean se relajara y que no se preocupara tanto.

 

Han pasado varias semanas y siempre pensé que Dean ya no sentía nada hacia mí, pero si sentía algo sobre mi seria solo sentimientos platónicos no románticos. Pero una vez que Dean fue a verme a mi casa en un sábado puede que me haya dado esperanzas de que el sienta lo mismo que yo hacia él.

 

Jimmy siendo su papel de hermano entrometido hizo que Dean fuera a mi cuarto sin avisarme y yo estaba sin camisa. Lo bueno que tenía puestos unos jeans negros para no estar del todo desnudo, pero de todos modos no estaba listo que Dean me viera sin camisa y viera mis tatuajes.

 

Dean siempre ha sabido sobre mis tatuajes, pero nunca los ha visto, solo ha visto partes de ellos.

 

Cuando de pronto se abre mi puerta, estaba de espaldas y cuando oí que mi puerta se abrió volteo mi cabeza para ver quién era. Creí que iba a ser Jimmy, pero al ver que era Dean me paralizo en el proceso de ponerme una camisa. Dean y yo nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos, me percato que las mejillas de Dean se vuelven rojas y solo dice ‘lo siento’ antes de volver a cerrar mi puerta.

 

Cuando se cierra la puerta, suelto un quejido y maldito a Jimmy. Siento como mi corazón se acelera y cuando recordé las mejillas rojas de Dean suelto una risa. Esa acción hizo que mis esperanzas se elevaran, pero no quiero que se suban tanto porque solamente puede ser que solamente fue por la pena.

 

Aunque ya que lo pienso, Dean y yo ya nos hemos visto antes varias veces sin camisa, pero esta es la primera vez que veo que se ruborice. Puede que se haya elevado mi ego un poco.

 

Al salir de mi cuarto, me topé con Dean y fue algo incómodo. No menciono nada sobre mi tatuaje o que me hubiera visto sin camisa. Tenía que admitir que era algo decepcionante ya que quería saber qué opinaba de mi tatuaje.

 

Tuvo que pasar unos días para que Dean por fin me preguntara sobre mi tatuaje.

 

Estábamos en el sofá en la sala de la casa de Dean viendo una película, podía sentir que Dean postraba sus ojos en mí y los quitaba. Era una acción que hace que me ponga nervioso por alguna razón.

 

Era un viernes en la tarde y estábamos solos. Todos los Winchester tenían algo que hacer causando que estuviéramos solos

 

Dean paso algunos minutos más haciendo eso y cada vez me ponía más nervioso, no sabía qué hacer. Cuando ya sentí que estaba preparado para decirle algo a Dean, el me interrumpe diciendo-

 

-Umm, Cas ya sabía sobre tus tatuajes pero nunca los he visto- Dean se detiene, parece que está pensando que iba decir después, -¿Los puedo ver?

 

 -Okay-. Le contesto y primero le enseño el que tengo en mi antebrazo.

 

Es solamente un tatuaje de dos rosas, una enfrente de la otra. Fue mi primer tatuaje, la única razón porque me lo hice fue porque fue el tatuaje que mi gusto cuando estaba viendo el portafolio del tatuador.

 

Dean tenía mi antebrazo en sus manos, podía sentir escalofríos cada vez que pasa sus dedos sobre el tatuaje.

 

-Es hermoso Cas.- Cuando me dijo eso Dean podía sentir como se acelera mi corazón.

 

-Gracias Dean.- Digo en forma de un suspiro.

 

-Ummm….- Me percato que Dean está vacilando sobre preguntarme sobre el de mi espalda y para no hacerla mucho de cuento decido solamente quitarme la camisa.

 

Me percato que mi acción hace que Dean se ruborice y yo también puedo sentir calor en mis mejillas. Para que no me vea ruborizado, rápidamente le doy la espalda a Dean para que vea el tatuaje de mi espalda.   

 

El tatuaje es unas alas de ángel y más arriba tenía mi nombre en enoquiano, las alas las quería que tuvieran plumas ‘realistas’. En realidad, nunca pensé dos veces la razón porque quería unas alas pero siento que representan una parte de mí.

 

Escuche un suspiro y después podía sentir el toque leve de los dedos de Dean en mi espalda. Empecé a sentir escalofríos y piel de gallina, nunca pensé que iba a hacer esto. Sus dedos se fueron en el tatuaje que tengo en mi cuello.

 

-¿Qué dice esto Cas?- Dean me pregunta.

 

-Solamente es mi nombre en enoquiano,- Hubo un silencio antes de continuar diciendo -Enoquiano el lenguaje de los ángeles.

 

-Te queda tu tatuaje, es tan tu.- Dean me dice y podía escuchar la sinceridad en su voz.

 

-Gracias Dean.- Digo eso y me volteo para ver a Dean. No me había percatado que Dean estaba tan cerca y eso causa que casi nuestras narices casi estuvieran tocándose.

 

Estábamos demasiado cerca pero no se sentía incómodo. Nos miramos por unos segundos y Dean empieza a cerrar sus ojos. Yo también cerré los míos y podía sentir como se acerca los labios de Dean hacia los míos.

 

Pero antes que pudiéramos besarnos, el timbre de la casa de Dean suena. Eso causa que nos separáramos rápidamente y me percato que los dos estábamos respirando con mucho esfuerzo.

 

-¿Quién puede ser?- Dean cuestiona mientras que se levanta del sofá y se dirige hacia la puerta principal.

 

Para no quedarme solo en la sala, decido seguir a Dean a ver quién es el visitante.

 

Dean al abrir la puerta y Dean jadea al ver quien estaba en su umbral.

 

-¿Michael?

 

-Hola Dean.- ‘Michael’ se tira sobre Dean en un abrazo.

 

Yo solamente me quedo mirándolos y pongo mis manos en forma de puño para evitar que hacer una tontería.

 

Tengo la sensación que acabo de conocer el ex de Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

Me quede viendo como ‘Michael’ le da un abrazo a Dean y lo único que hizo que no hiciera algo irracional fue que Dean se veía tenso. Pareciera como si no quería que él estuviera aquí en su casa.

 

Yo no sabía que sentir sobre esto, hace unos segundos antes Dean y yo estamos a punto de besarnos. Bueno es lo que pienso que iba a pasar, estábamos demasiado cerca y nuestros labios casi se tocaban. Pero el universo al parecer esta contra de mi porque tuvo que hacer que el ex de Dean fuera quien toco la puerta e interrumpiera nuestro momento.

 

Me da escalofrió y eso hace que me percate que sigo sin camisa. Una gran forma de conocer al ex de tu mejor amigo/interés romántico.

 

Antes que me alejara para ir a buscar a mi camisa, ese fue el momento donde el ex y Dean se separan. Dean da varios pasos hacia atrás y me percato que todavía estaba tenso e incómodo, pero de pronto veo que el ex postra sus ojos en mí y veo que se sorprende.

 

Es de esperarse, yo también iba reaccionar así si fuera a la casa de mi ex (con quien pueda todavía tener sentimientos hacia) y ver a un chico sin camisa con tatuajes y que tenga sus ojos delineados.

 

Pero la expresión de sorpresa no dura tanto y la cambia por una que se puede considerar amable.

 

-Hola, soy Michael.- Michael se introduce caminado hacia mí, pero lo único que estaba viendo fue como paso enseguida de Dean dándole un leve empujón con su hombro.

 

Dean no reacciono al ser empujado, el sigue viendo el piso de donde está parado. No sé fue como era su relación, pero para que Dean estuviera comportándose de esa manera hace que mi sangre comenzara a arder del enojo.

 

Michael alzo su mano en seña de un apretón de manos, yo automáticamente levanto mi mano y le doy un apretón (puede que le apreté su mano de mas).

 

-Yo soy Castiel y….- Antes que pudiera seguir con mi introducción, Dean aparece enseguida de mi diciendo.

 

-Él es Castiel y él es mi novio.- Me quede paralizado con lo que acaba de decir Dean, ¿Por qué acaba de decir eso? Pero algo me dice que Dean tiene una razón por haber dicho eso, aunque no fuera cierto (aunque deseo que si lo fuera).

 

-¡Wow! ¡¿Que rápido te olvidaste de mí?!- Michael, aunque puede que lo haya dicho en forma de burla, me percato que en realidad si le duele que Dean haya seguido adelante con su vida.

 

Después de que acaba de decir eso, un silencio penetrante e incómodo. No ayudaba que seguía sin una camisa.

 

-Mmmm es un gusto en conocerte Michael.- Termine diciendo para de una forma terminar con el silencio.

 

-Si mucho gusto Castiel.- Me contesta Micheal y me percato que en realidad no le daba tanto gusto conocerme. Puede que sea porque soy el nuevo ‘novio’ de Dean y/o por mi apariencia.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí Michael?- Dean le pregunta y se escucha que en realidad no lo quería aquí.

 

-Ah, mi papá tiene que hacer unos negocios y me mando a vivir junto con mis hermanos con mi tía mientras este ocupado,- Michael empieza a explicarnos de una forma tranquila, -Y recordé que te mudaste aquí y decidí buscarte.

 

-Pues que gusto volver a verte Michael pero ya es tarde y…- Dean dice mientras empuja a Michael hacia la puerta y se detiene cuando él ya está afuera.

 

-Entiendo, entiendo interrumpí a una pareja.- Michael dice levantando sus manos como diciendo que entiende lo que está pasando. -Enserio Dean, me dio gusto volver a verte y espero que nos veamos más seguido.

 

-Bueno pues, adiós Dean.- Michael se despide y cuando se alejó, Dean cierra la puerta y pone su frente contra la puerta.

 

Dura unos segundos en esa posición antes de voltearse y poner su espalda contra la puerta. Dean empieza a resbalarse contra la puerta hasta que se sentó en el piso, tenía sus piernas dobladas y tenía sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. Dean agacha su cabeza, pareciera como si estuviera exhausto por lo que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos.

 

Me acerco a él, me pongo sobre mis rodillas y espero a que me diga algo sobre lo que acaba de decir. Solo paso unos minutos antes que Dean empezara a temblar y eso hace que me percate que Dean empezó a llorar.

 

-¿Por qué vino? ¡Yo no lo quería ver!- Dean exclama lo último y eso hace que me parte el corazón.

 

No sé qué hizo Michael para que Dean reaccionara así al verlo, pero eso hace que el odio que le tenía antes se incrementara. No podía seguir escuchando los sollozos de Dean, así que me pongo enseguida de él y pongo mi brazo sobre mis hombros.

 

La reacción de Dean fue inmediata, él pone sus brazos sobre mi cuello en un abrazo y yo solo trato de acomodarme para poder abrazarlo de vuelta.

 

Podía sentir como sus lágrimas mojaban mi piel y solo sigo consolando a Dean.

 

-¿Por qué tenía que verme? ¿Por qué quiere torturar de esa manera?- Dean empieza a cuestionarse a sí mismo y yo no tenía nada que decirle.

 

Nos quedamos unos minutos allí en el piso hasta que Dean se calmara. Cuando por fin Dean deja de llorar, me levanto y lo ayudo a levantarse.

 

Le agarre su mano y lo lleve hasta su habitación, se pude decir que obligo a Dean acostarse en su cama. Dean se acomoda y se queda no se mueve, decido quitarle sus zapatos y jeans.

 

Me iba a despedir de Dean, pero antes que lo hiciera Dean me agarra mi antebrazo y me susurra.

 

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?- Me lo dice de una manera tan vulnerable que en realidad no podía decirle que no.

 

-Por supuesto Dean.- Le digo y me acuesto enseguida de él.

 

Cuando me acuesto, Dean pone su cabeza en mi hombro y pone su brazo sobre mi torso. Eso hace que mi corazón se acelere, paso unos minutos en esta posición y podía sentir como mis ojos se cerraban por el sueño cuando escucho a Dean decir.

 

-Cas, perdóname por decir que eras mi novio,- Dean me lo dice con un tono que pareciera que tuviera miedo de mi respuesta, -Entre en pánico y no quiera que me dijera que quería volver conmigo porque si me pidiera volver, creo que le iba a decir que si y no quiero pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

 

Al escuchar a Dean decir eso hace que se vuelva a hervir mi sangre y definitivamente golpeare a Michael.

 

-No te preocupes Dean, aquí estoy para ti.- Le digo a Dean de manera sincera y espero que me crea.

 

-Gracias Cas.- Dean me agradece y puedo ver como cierra sus ojos para dormirse.

 

Me quedo viendo el techo por unos minutos pensando lo que acaba de pasar. Acabo de entrar a una relación de mentira con Dean para en si protegerlo de su ex. No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir esto.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Sentía como los rayos del sol calentaba mi cara y eso hacia que se me dificulte seguir dormido, también no ayuda en cuerpo caliente de Dean que está encima de mí.  

 

He compartido una cama con Dean varias veces, pero esta vez es algo incómodo y esa incomodidad solamente se quitará con una ducha muy pero muy helada. No quería moverme y así causar que Dean se despertara.

 

Pero a pesar de estar vacilando con eso, en realidad necesito moverme porque no quiero que Dean viera mi pequeño problema. Con movimientos lentos y cuidadoso moví el brazo que Dean tenía sobre mi pecho, lentamente empecé a mover su cabeza que la sobre mi hombro. Fue un proceso algo difícil porque no quería despertarlo y era algo incomodo moverme con mi problema.

 

Al estar completamente fuera del abrazo de pulpo de Dean, me quedo viéndolo por unos segundos. Él en realidad es hermoso, se veía muy tranquilo durmiendo sin nada de preocupación. Suelto un suspiro y me acerco para acariciar su mejilla, Dean hace una mueca y por un segundo pensé que se iba a despertar. Dean solo se acomodó y seguido durmiendo.

 

Casi siento como mi corazón se para porque casi Dean iba descubrir mi problema y que lo estaba viéndolo dormir como pervertido o algo por el estilo.

 

Me alejo de Dean y me acerco a su armario para buscar una camisa porque no quiero salir y que me vean sin camisa. Eso es lo que pasa cuando no tenía planeado una pijamada y no traer ropa extra. Saqué la primera camisa negra que me encontré y me la puse.

 

Salí del Dean y me dirigí al baño con rapidez. No quería que nadie me viera en la situación en la que estoy.

 

Encuentro el baño y entro en el rápidamente. Me quito la ropa con rapidez, pero si tarde un poco al quitar mi pantalón y ropa interior. Entro a la regadera y abro la llave del agua fría para que pudiera quitar mi ‘problema’.

 

Me duche bastante rápido para no estar tanto tiempo en el baño. Fue algo difícil ducharme porque tenía la gran necesidad de deshacerme del problema yo mismo, pero todavía me hace sentirme culpable cada vez que lo hago.

 

Dean de plano me está volviendo loco. Al salir de la ducha me vuelvo cambiar con la ropa que tenía ayer además de la camisa que le robe a Dean.

 

Al salir del baño me topo con Sam y eso causa que Sam me dé una sonrisa pícara.

 

-¡Cas! ¿Te quedaste a dormir?- Sam me dice con una mirada como si él sabe algo que yo no.

 

-Si estaba cansando y me quede a dormir aquí.- Esa es la excusa que le doy a Sam, no pienso que Sam debe saber sobre el visitante de ayer. Aunque sé no me va a creer porque Sam tiene una idea sobre Dean y yo.

 

-¡Sam deja a Cas en paz!- Dean de pronto aparece enseguida de nosotros. Doy un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, pero doy una sonrisa a ver la apariencia de Dean por la mañana. Dean definitivamente es demasiado atractivo y lindo para su propio bien y para mi sanidad.

 

Dean y Sam pasaron unos minutos peleándose enfrente de mí y yo solamente era el espectador. Enserio como extrañaba esta familia cuando se mudaron.

 

La pelea es interrumpida cuando Adam llega y nos dice que el desayuno está listo. Al bajar el padre y la madrastra de Dean estaban acomodando la mesa y sirviendo el desayuno.

 

Siempre se han dicho que le diga John y Kate. Aunque me siento algo raro llamarlos por su nombre, pero eso me dice que me aprecian.

 

El desayuno con los Winchester es algo que nunca pensé que iba a extrañar. Lo que siempre me han gustado de ellos es que nunca les importo quien eres o que haces. Por eso fue una de las razones porque casi vivía aquí.

 

Amo a mi familia, pero los Winchesters son mi otra familia y siempre siento que soy bienvenido con ellos.

 

Pero la atmosfera de tranquilidad cambio cuando tocaron la puerta. John es quien se levanta a ver quién era en la puerta. Todos duramos unos segundos esperando que pasara algo, pero luego seguimos comiendo.

 

De pronto la puerta se cierra de golpe y John Winchester entra a la cocina con una expresión de enojo.

 

-¿Dean sabias que Michael anda en Lawrence?- John le pregunta a Dean, se escucha molesto, pero no hacia Dean. Dean solo desvía su mirada y eso fue todo que John necesito como respuesta.

 

-¡Le dije a ese chico que se alejara de ti!- John exclama y por un momento pensé que John no le gustaba que Dean estuviera en una relación con un hombre, pero estaba equivocado cuando empezó a decir.

 

-¡¿No le basto con hacerte sufrir mintiéndole a sus padres sobre su relación?!- Al que dijera eso hace que me percate sobre la razón porque ya no están en una relación Michael y Dean.

 

Michael no ha salido del closet y probablemente causo que tratara Dean de mala manera o una actitud de solo amigos causando que le rompiera el corazón a Dean de una forma. En realidad, voy a golpear a Michael cuando lo vuelva a ver.

 

-Dean, hijo si te vuelve a molestar dime por favor.- John le dice a Dean de una forma que se escucha como suplico.

 

Si John enserio no quiere que Michael se acerque a Dean, significa que Michael solamente va a traer problemas. John me voltea a ver y me dice, -Y tu Cas procura que no se acerque a él.

 

Yo solo asiento mi cabeza y John al parecer esta satisfecho con mi respuesta. John se vuelve a sentar en su asiento y muchos de nosotros creo que perdimos el apetito.

 

Kate pone su mano en la nuca de Dean y parece que le estaba acariciándolo en una forma de consuelo. Dean solamente da una leve sonrisa a ese gesto y eso me dice que su familia siempre está de su lado.

 

Sam tenía una expresión entre enojo y preocupación ante la situación. Adam es demasiado joven para saber que está pasando, pero en su rostro se puede ver que quiere defender a su hermano mayor.

 

Pero una cosa que hizo esta mañana que me prometiera es que voy a proteger a Dean de Michael, aunque tenga que fingir ser su novio. A pesar que me duela estar fingiendo, yo haría lo que sea para que Dean ya no sufra.


	12. Chapter 12

Este fin de semana fue una locura, lo principal fue que entre en una relación falsa con Dean nomas porque su ex vino de visita. Lo peor de esto es que no sé si la actuación de una relación falsa continuara en la escuela.

Ni quiero saber cómo las personas van a reaccionar al ver que estamos en ‘relación’, no quiero saber que me iba a decir Jimmy.

No tuve que esperar tanto para ver que iba a pasar.

Cuando llego el tiempo para volver a la escuela fue algo incomodo ya que Dean decidió ir por mí y al llegar a la escuela mientras que Sam salió corriendo del carro dejándolo a Dean y a mi solos.

Nos quedamos en silencio dentro de Baby y no sabía qué hacer. Cuando ya estaba harto de estar en silencio así que decidí levantar mi mano para abrir la puerta para salir, pero antes que abriera la puerta Dean me detiene poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Cas sobre lo del viernes…- Antes que continuara hablado alguien toca mi ventana para llamarnos la atención.

Volteo a ver quién era y sorpresa era Michael con una sonrisa en si rostro que hace que mi necesidad de golpearlo vuelva a intensificarse. Michael hace un ademan hacia abajo en forma de decirnos que quiere que baje la ventana.

Me quede viéndolo por unos segundos antes que me pusiera a bajar la ventana y lo primero que Michael nos dice -No esperaba verlos tan pronto y viniendo a la escuela juntos.

Michael lo dijo de una forma que me hace sentir que le molestaba que Dean y yo viniéramos a la escuela juntos. Me hace sentir que él está celoso y eso me enoja ya que él no tiene derecho de sentirse así. No pensé dos veces antes de responderle.

-Pues somos novios, es obvio que vamos a estar juntos.- Espero que Michael escuche la irritación que me causa.

-Observación tonta, ¿verdad?- Nos dice y automáticamente le digo, -Bastante.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, pero ahora que lo pienso parece más bien como si nos queríamos matar con la mirada.

Puedo sentir como el aire se tensa, pero antes que volviera abrir mi boca y decir algo grosero, Dean tose para decir, -Michael, Cas y yo debemos ir a nuestra primera clase sino te importa luego te vemos.

Al terminar de decir eso Dean sale de Baby y cierra la puerta algo brusco, Michael se aleja de mi puerta para que pueda salir.

Cuando salí de Baby, me volví a topar con Michael ya que él no se movió tanto de su lugar. Nos quedamos mirándonos otra vez como si estuviéramos planeado nuestra como arruinarnos entre sí. Bueno yo si estaba pensando cómo hacerlo sufrir si llega hacer algo con Dean.

De pronto siento una mano entrelazándose con la mía, bajo mi vista y la alzo rápidamente para ver a Dean con una expresión algo melancólica. Dean me ve a los ojos antes de poner su mirada hacia Michael y le dice, -Pues ya tenemos que irnos así que adiós Michael.

-Sí claro adiós Dean, Cas.- Michael le contesta a Dean y me percato que dijo el nombre de Dean de una forma tierna y el mío con un tono de desprecio. Definitivamente lo voy a golpear a este tipo.

Pero al parecer Michael no quiere alejarse de nosotros porque, aunque se despidió sigue en su lugar. Dean empieza a jalarme con dirección a la escuela y mientras que nos alejamos le doy una última mirada matadora a Michael para de una forma de intimidarlo, pero Michael solamente pone una sonrisa en su rostro antes de alejarse de Baby.

Dejo de ver a Michael para postrar mi vista hacia enfrente y lo primero que veo es la nuca de Dean. Suelto un suspiro, a pesar de la situación en que estamos al tener la mano de Dean entrelazada con la mía hace que mi corazón se acelere.

Al entrar a la escuela puedo sentir como los ojos de todo mundo nos miraban y eso causa que les devuelva la mirada. Como iba de esperar, todas las personas que nos estaban viendo desviaron la mirada cuando se percataron que los estaba viendo de vuelta con una expresión de enojo.

Tenía suerte de que Jimmy no me vio porque llegamos a nuestros casilleros sin ningún problema. Recogimos lo que necesitábamos para dirigirnos a nuestra primera clase y lo iba a disfrutar porque no iba a ver a Dean hasta más tarde.

Nuestra primera clase pasa sin nada pasara, bueno si cuentas que algunas personas que nos vieron agarrados de las manos nos miraban con curiosidad o algo parecido como algo.

Durante toda la clase no dejaba de pensar lo que paso el fin de semana, no sé si es algo saludable pensar de lo cálido que Dean es por las mañanas o que tan bien es sentir a Dean en mis brazos.

Definitivamente debo de confesar mis sentimientos porque creo que le volveré loco en solo pensar en Dean.

Al salir de la clase, esta vez decidí acompañar a Dean a su siguiente clase y otra vez teníamos todos los ojos sobre nosotros. Cuando llegamos a su clase, nos quedamos parados enfrente del salón por un instante y cuando ya me iba a despedir, Dean se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Los labios de Dean sobre mi mejilla son cálidos y cuando se aleja todavía podía sentir el beso.

-Gracias Cas por todo y perdón por hacer el espectáculo de todo mundo.- Dean me lo dice de una manera tímida y algo triste. Eso hace que me duela mi corazón porque creo que Dean piensa que esto es algo que me molesta, pero haría todo por él.

-No tienes por qué explicarte o pedir perdón Dean,- Le digo con toda sinceridad que pueda transmitirle, -Eres mi amigo y siempre te voy a ayudar.

Por un momento pensé ver que la pequeña sonrisa tímida que Dean tenía en su rostro disminuyo un poco cuando termine de hablar, pero no puedo estar seguro de eso.

-De todos modos gracias Cas y te veo en el almuerzo.- Dean se despide de mí y entra al salón.

Tengo la sensación que acabo de decir algo que no debí decir.


	13. Chapter 13

Algunos días han pasado y cada vez se me hace más difícil controlar mis sentimientos y acciones alrededor de Dean.

 

Siempre estamos juntos y no tengo problema cuando estamos solos, pero cuando nos topamos a Michael siempre Dean me agarra mi mano con la suya y me da un beso en la mejilla.

 

Esas acciones siempre hacen que me ruborice y eleva mi ego cuando Michael me tira una mirada matadora. Si supiera él que me encanta verlo de esa manera, no sé la historia completa que paso entre Dean y Michael, pero tenía que admitir que me daba placer verlo celoso.

 

Aunque a pesar de esa sensación todavía había momentos donde deseaba mover mi cabeza un poco cuando Dean me daba el beso en mi mejilla para que sus labios pudieran tocar los míos.

 

Definitivamente necesito controlarme porque un día de estos terminare haciendo algo que me pueda arrepentir.

 

En la escuela no hubo muchos cambios en nuestra relación, seguíamos sentándonos juntos para comer o estudiar y mi clásico episodio de celos cada vez que alguien le coquetee a Dean.

 

Una de las cosas que me percate de nuestra situación es que nadie cuestiono nuestro cambio de relación. Fuera como si todo mundo ya lo estaba esperando hasta Jimmy me reclamo porque no le dije cuando obtuve los suficiente ‘huevos’ para declamarme. Cuando me dijo eso me sorprendí de la forma cruda de decir coraje.

 

Lo malo fue que Jimmy sabía que algo más estaba pasando (Jimmy dice que fue a gracias de nuestra conexión de gemelos) y le termine diciendo lo que paso esos días.

 

Jimmy solo suelta un suspiro y me dice que solamente a mí me puede pasar algo así, tenía que admitir que tiene razón. Nomás yo puedo entrar en una relación falsa sin importar lo que sienta si significa ayudar a Dean.

 

No me arrepiento de hacerlo, pero Jimmy me seguía viéndome con tristeza en sus ojos y no me gusta que me vea así.

 

Nomás le dije a Jimmy que no se preocupara sobre mí que lo tenía todo bajo control y Jimmy acepto a la fuerza, lo malo fue que me seguía viéndome con esa mirada.

 

Después de esa platica con Jimmy, cada vez que nos veía juntos Jimmy nos miraba con una sonrisa de lastima, aunque lo disimulaba burlándose de nosotros como cualquier hermano lo haría.

 

Aunque Jimmy este preocupado por mí, yo no me iba a echar para atrás ayudando a Dean con su problema con Michael.

 

Michael seguía de una forma queriendo volver a reconquistar a Dean, pero se le complicaba porque Dean y yo estábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos. Una vez estábamos en la casa de Dean cuando Michael llego a invitarlo a ver una película, pero termino siendo un fracaso ya que yo también termine yendo.

 

Me reí tanto al ver su cara de frustración cada vez que su plan fracasa porque siempre termino arruinando su momento de tener a Dean solo.

 

Pero lo que no me iba a esperar de Michael fue que un día nos cuestionó porque nunca nos dábamos un beso en la boca. Dean respondió automáticamente que casi no nos gusta mostrar afecto enfrente de personas porque no queremos que se mueran del asco.

 

Michael no nos cree, pero lo bueno que ya no siguió insistiendo con eso y pienso que ya no lo va a mencionar otra vez.

 

Estaba equivocado ya que un día o mejor dicho noche que fuimos a una fiesta que realizo Amanda lo volvió a mencionar. Era una fiesta de adolescentes, había algo de cerveza, música a todo volumen y era una escena que nunca iba a ir, pero fui porque Dean lo invitaron y como somos ‘novios’ terminé yendo.

 

Nos quedamos hasta que éramos unos cuantas personas y la mayoría estaban ebrios. Dean no tomo ninguna gota de cerveza ya que iba a cuidar a esos hermanos mañana y no necesitaba que una resaca y también porque manejo a la fiesta.

 

Amanda tuvo la brillante idea de jugar la botella, fue algo divertido viendo como las personas terminan diciendo la verdad o que hagan algo vergonzoso como una reta.

 

Eso fue lo que pensaba hasta que Michael le toco darle vuelta a la botella y cayó sobre Dean. Dean pidió una reta y no debió de haberlo hecho porque Michael lo reto a besar a la persona que le gusta.

 

Me percato que Dean agrando sus ojos de la sorpresa y que la mayoría quienes están presentes empezaron a quejarse porque eso era obvio que me iba a besar a mí, su novio. 

 

Podía sentir como mi corazón se acelera ante la posibilidad, pero Dean empieza a resistirse y empezó a decir que nosotros no somos ese tipo de pareja. Todo mundo se puso de lado de Michael porque no era nada de malo besar a tu novio, pero yo estaba escuchando que estaban diciendo.

 

Yo nomás tenía puesta mi mirada sobre Dean y lo que iba hacer. Vi que Dean tenía una expresión de molesta y nerviosa, no sabía lo que iba hacer y estaba nervioso a lo que iba hacer.

 

De pronto Dean se voltea y tenía su cara enfrente de la mía. Ese momento pareciera como si estuviera en cámara lenta, Dean se estaba acercando y estaba tan cerca que podía sentir como sus labios levemente tocaban los míos.

 

Un momento antes que los labios tocaran los míos escucho que Dean suspira ‘lo siento’ y eso fue cuando sus labios tocaron los míos.

 

Los labios de Dean se movían lentamente contra los míos y tarde un momento antes de regresarle el beso. Cerré mis ojos y levanté mi mano para ponerlo en su mejilla. Empecé a besarlo un poco más profundo, pero fue cuando Dean se aleja de mí.

 

Estaba algo desorientado por el beso que hizo que no viera que Dean se levantó y que saliera de la casa con mucha prisa.

 

Cuando ya salí de mi cabeza, me levanto y ni me tome el tiempo para despedirme.

 

Salí de la casa para buscar a Dean y no había señas de Dean ni de Baby, eso hizo que sintiera un nudo en mi garganta.

 

No puedo creer que mi primer beso con Dean fue por un reto y que Dean huyera después. Me quedé un minuto afuera de la casa cuando de pronto sentí una gota de lluvia en mi brazo.

 

Empezó a llover causando que me mojara completamente y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás con mis ojos cerrados. Sentía la llovía caía sobre mi cara y no quería admitirlo pero no todas las gotas eran agua. 


	14. Chapter 14

Dean ha estado evitándome desde la fiesta y eso me rompe el corazón. Puede que lo esté haciendo porque no quería besarme o si quería besarme, pero él cree que yo no quería el beso.

 

Pero no importa lo que paso, él sigue evitándome y no me gusta para nada. Lo peor de esta situación es que Michael siempre está con Dean y no puedo acercarme porque Dean siempre al verme se echa a correr.

 

Michael al ver eso, siempre pone una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro que enserio la necesidad de golpearlo se intensifica en mi interior. Un día de estos va hacer algo que colme el vaso de mi paciencia y yo sé que se va a arrepentir de haberlo hecho.

 

Le platique lo que paso a Jimmy, él solo me dijo que somos unos idiotas en meternos en esta situación. Le quise renegar la acusación, pero él tiene razón. Somos unos idiotas en meternos en una situación así.

 

Jimmy deja de rezongar cuando ve que mi rostro se ve triste, bueno eso fue lo que él me dijo. Jimmy soltó un suspiro y me dijo que me iba ayudar con mi situación con Dean, en realidad no quiero saber lo que va hacer y ni sé si quiera su ayuda.

 

Pero la expresión de Jimmy me dijo que no importa lo que le dijera, él no me iba a cambiar de opinión.

 

Amo a mi hermano, pero hay veces que desearía que no me ayudara en mi vida amorosa. Jimmy no me dijo que iba hacer para ayudarme, nomás me dijo que no lo cuestionara cuando iba a realizar su plan.

 

Después de esa conversación con Jimmy pasaron unos días antes de que Jimmy me pidiera un favor.

 

Estaba en la cocina en la tarde cuando Jimmy se acerca a mí y me dice si puedo ir vestido como él mañana para presentar un examen de historia. Debí de haber imagino que era eso era de su gran plan maestro.

 

Cuando me pidió el favor no lo cuestione tanto ya que lo hemos hecho varias veces, aunque ya era más difícil ahora por cómo me visto, uso de delineador y varios piercings.

 

Acepte sin cuestionar la razón por la que quiere que haga su examen por él. Aunque debí de haber resistido un poco más para saber a qué me iba a meter Jimmy.

 

Llego el día que iba tomar el lugar de Jimmy en ese examen. Lo único que hice para parecerme a Jimmy fue peinar mi cabello al estilo típico de Jimmy, una camisa blanca de manga larga y unos jeans junto con unos Converse rojos.

 

También tenía que cambiar mi tono de voz para que se pareciera a la voz de Jimmy, ya que la tengo más grave que él.

 

Actuar como Jimmy fue algo incomodo porque Jimmy siempre está sonriendo y muchas personas quieren hablar con él. Tenía que soportar tener charlas con personas que aborrezco, pero lo estaba haciendo por Jimmy.

 

Al llegar al salón me percato que Dean estaba sentado en el fondo del salón y eso me da una idea del plan de Jimmy.

 

Va a percatarse que soy yo, Dean siempre ha podido distinguirnos cada vez que hacíamos estos cambios. Dean levanta la vista y veo como sus ojos se agrandan de la sorpresa, eso fue lo que me dijo que sabía que era yo y no Jimmy.

 

El único asiento vacío estaba enseguida de Dean y suelto un suspiro. Me acerco al asiento sin voltear a ver en su dirección.

 

Es muy difícil no ver a Dean ya que podía sentir su mirada en mí y lo peor de la situación es que es la primera vez que estamos en el mismo lugar desde el beso. Al llegar el profe, nos entregó el examen, aunque tarde para contestar las preguntas, aunque ya me sabia las respuestas fue porque Dean estaba enseguida de mí.

 

Termine el examen y se lo entregue al profesor. Los ojos Dean y míos se cruzaron cuando regresé por mi mochila, aunque quería quedarme hablar con él sobre el beso sabía que Dean me estaba evitando por una razón así que decidí irme rápido.

 

No me había alejado tanto del salón cuando escuche la voz de Dean gritar mi nombre, me sorprendí que Dean quisiera hablar conmigo.

 

Me volteo y veo que Dean se detiene enfrente de mí. Dean abre su boca como para decir algo, pero la vuelve a cerrar. Me percato que Dean está vacilando sobre lo que me quiere decir y eso hace que me vuelva nervioso.

 

-¿Hola?- Dean dice con un tono de nervios y por alguna razón lo nervios que antes sentía se convierten en enojo.

 

-¡Enserio! ¡Me ignoras por días para luego solamente decirme hola!-  Exclamo con todo el enojo y tristeza que he estado sintiendo durante todo el tiempo que Dean ha estado ignorándome.

 

Dean al escuchar mi grito se encoge y eso hace que se desvanezca poco mi enojo, pero no lo suficiente para no estar molesto con él.

 

-Perdón Cas.- Dean me pide disculpas de una manera que pareciera como si estuviera cansando, -En realidad sé que fue una movida de cobarde en haberte ignorado, pero entre en pánico cuando te bese y estuve platicando con Jimmy y…

 

Dean se detiene en su dialogo como si se le hiciera difícil decir lo que quería decir, pero deja de mirar al piso para mirarme fijamente con una mirada determinada.

 

Lo que paso después me sorprendí por lo que hizo Dean, se acercó a mí para poner sus labios sobre los míos. A diferencia de nuestro primer beso, este lo puedo sentir que no está forzado y lo mejor fue que no termino antes que pudiera regresarlo con todos mis sentimientos.

 

Nos quedamos besándonos en el pasillo de la escuela por unos minutos antes que nos alejáramos. Volví a acercar mis labios sobre los de Dean para darle un leve beso en su boca, pero algo se me vino a la mente que quería saber antes de continuar. 

 

-¡Espera! ¿Hablaste con Jimmy? ¿Qué te dijo?- Cuestiono a Dean y él solamente suelta una risita antes de decirme.

 

-Si te digo lo vas a querer golpear, pero lo único que debes saber que me hizo que me diera cuenta que estaba equivocado sobre lo que paso esa noche.- Dean me dice y no sé qué le pudo haber dicho a Dean, pero tendré que agradecerle.

 

-De todas maneras tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso.- Le digo a Dean de forma sincera porque tenemos que aclarar cualquier mal entendido entre los dos.

 

-Lo sé Cas.- Es lo único que me dijo Dean antes de volver a darme un último beso porque después sonó el timbre e hiciera que todas las personas de la escuela salieran al pasillo. No necesitábamos un rumor que diga que Dean hizo a Jimmy gay e hizo que dejara a su novia o además de hacer eso que también anda con ambos de los gemelos Novak entre nuestras manos.


	15. Chapter 15

Me tuve que esperar hasta después de la escuela para poder tener esa conversación con Dean sobre el asunto del beso.

 

Estaba algo nervioso esperando a Dean en la salida. Tampoco no ayudo que después de cambiarme y regresarle la ropa a Jimmy, me pregunto cómo me fue en el examen. Sabía que era parte de su plan de hacer que Dean y yo habláramos de nosotros, pero también sé mato a dos pájaros de un tiro haciéndome hacer su examen.

 

Si no estuviera tan agradecido con él, me iba a molestar que estuviera alardeando demasiado. No lo estaba escuchando lo que estaba diciendo, aunque creo que en un momento me dijo que lo empezara a llamar Doctor Corazón.

 

Desde que esas palabras salieron de su bica, puse los ojos en blanco y me despedí de él. No necesitaba oír cómo se daba cumplidos así mismo.

 

Cuando por fin salió Dean de la escuela, al verlo salir del edificio podía sentir como mis manos empezaban a sudar. Dean se detuvo enfrente de mí y baja su mirada hacia al piso, me quede mirándolo y no sabía qué hacer en este momento.

 

Me percato que Dean suelta un gran suspiro y alza su vista para mirarme a los ojos. Podía ver en sus ojos la determinación para acabar el malentendido que teníamos entre nosotros.

 

-Vamos.- Es lo único que me dice Dean y yo solo asiento mi cabeza.

 

Dean empieza a caminar hacia a Baby y yo solo lo seguí como un cachorrito atrás de su dueño.

 

Dean abre la puerta de Baby y entra como si nada mientras que yo lo hago lentamente, aunque sé que no estaremos solos por mucho tiempo. Tenemos que esperar a Sam y luego ir por Adam.

 

La espera para Sam era algo incomodo, pero no lo bastante como para que quiera salirme del carro.

 

Di un salto cuando Sam abrió la puerta rápidamente y nos saludó. Me percato que Sam se emocionó cuando me vio en el asiento de co-piloto y me empezó a platicar lo que le ha pasado desde la última vez que me vio.

 

Sam no paro de hablar durante el camino hacia la escuela de Adam, aprecio que Sam este llenando el silencio.

 

Dean se detuvo en la escuela de Adam y se baja para ir por él. Yo me quede con Sam y esta vez el silencio reinaba y cuando Sam al parecer quiso decir algo, las puertas de Baby se abren y los chicos entran.

 

Estaba feliz que Sam no me dijo nada porque la ultima vez que estábamos en la misma situación termine peleando con Dean.

 

Esta vez Adam es quien no paraba de hablar, era adorable oír a Adam hablar sobre lo que paso en su día. Hasta la tensión que yo creí que existía antes de entrar a Baby desapareció, bueno no del todo porque cada vez pienso de la futura conversación entre Dean y yo que hace que los nervios vuelvan.

 

Al llegar a la casa de Dean, los chicos bajan de Baby mientras que Dean y yo nos quedamos dentro.

 

Estábamos en silencio hasta que Dean vuelve a prender el motor de Baby y se empieza alejar de su casa. Lawrence es pequeño en sí, pero se me hizo bastante largo porque Dean se puso a dar vueltas hasta que decidió ir a las afueras y se estaciono en un lugar con bastante follaje para esconder a Baby.

 

Otra vez nos quedamos en silencio y ya no aguantaba, así que decidí hablar primero.

 

-Dean, sé que es raro pero enserio necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso.- Le digo volteando mi cuerpo para poder verlo mejor.

 

-Lo sé Cas, se me hace difícil ya que ni yo sé lo que estaba pensando.- Dean me contesta y en sus ojos verdes podía ver que era sincero, que no estaba mintiendo en lo que estaba sintiendo.

 

-Es que siempre me has gustado y de pronto tengo la gran idea entrar en una relación falsa para tratar de alejar a Michael y luego Michael hizo la estúpida reto de que nos besemos y lo quería hacer pero no sabía si tú lo querías y entre en pánico….- En realidad deje de escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca Dean desde que dijo ‘siempre me has gustado’.

 

Dean seguía explicando su parte de la historia y no sé qué entro dentro de mí porque lo siguiente que hago es darle un beso a Dean.

 

Dean suelta un gemido y abre un poco su boca. Aproveche la oportunidad para meter mi lengua para hacer el beso más profundo y Dean me devuelve el beso, peleando por dominancia y explorando dentro de nuestras bocas.

 

La falta de aire incremento, así que nos separamos. Me percato que Dean tiene dilatados sus pupilas y que su respiración esta ajetreada.

 

-Sabes algo, me vuelves loco.- Le digo de manera burlona mientras le acaricio su mejilla con mi mano.

 

Dean solo me da una sonrisa y cierra los ojos.

 

-Cas, hare algo que puede gustarte pero si no me puedes tener okay.-  Dean me dice cuando vuelve abrir sus ojos.

 

-¿Qué harás?.- Le pregunto suavemente y con mucha curiosidad.

 

De pronto tengo a Dean en mi regazo y cierta parte de nuestro cuerpo se rozan, que hace que suelte un gemido.

 

Dean pone sus manos en mi nuca y me acerca nuevamente para seguirnos besando. Esta vez Dean empieza a mecerse rítmicamente sobre mi regazo y eso en realidad hace que ya tenga una idea de que quiere hacer en realidad.

 

-¿Estás seguro Dean?- Le vuelvo a preguntar cuando otra vez nos separamos para recuperar nuestro aliento.

 

-Estoy bastante seguro Cas.- Me contesta y me vuelve a besar.

 

El ambiente se volvió caliente demasiado caliente, ni me di cuenta cuando Dean me quito mi camisa que tenía puesta. Tampoco me percate cuando nos cambiamos hacia el asiento trasero.

 

Lo único que tenía en mi mente es cómo se sentía la piel de Dean contra la mía y las sensaciones que ciertas acciones le causaban a mi cuerpo.

 

Tengo que admitir que nunca me imaginé que esta platica iba acabar de esta manera, pero no me importa que haya sucedido.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Ya estaba oscuro y estaba acostado en el asiento trasero de Baby con Dean encima de mí. Sentía el calor que el cuerpo desnudo de Dean estaba transmitiendo y tengo que admitir que tengo calor, pero no me importa.

 

Por un momento creí sentir que Dean se estaba resbalando porque en realidad el asiento trasero de Baby no es un lugar para abrazarnos y cariños. Pero eso me da la oportunidad de acercarlo más a mí. Es un momento que no quiero que acabe por nada del mundo, quiero vivir en este momento.

 

Suelto un bufido por lo que acabo de pensar y eso hace que Dean se levante para ver mi cara.

 

-¿Y ese bufido Señor Novak?- Dean me pregunta poniendo ambos de sus brazos sobre mi pecho y puso su mejilla encima de ellos. Dean me veía con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillaban.

 

-Nomas que estoy pensando que me trajiste a las afueras para seducirme manera de hablar de lo que paso.- Le digo de una forma burlona, me percato que Dean se ruboriza y empieza a mirarme con una mirada matadora.

 

-Nomas lo hice porque tienes un temperamento y si te enojabas no ibas a irte muy lejos,- Dean me dice y se detuvo por unos segundos para después de decir, -Okay, eso sonó raro.

 

Al escuchar eso, me empecé a reírme y Dean junto conmigo empezó a reírse. Al detenerme, me pongo a observar a Dean y al ver lo hermoso que es, hace que mi corazón se acelere.

 

-¿Qué me miras?- Me pregunta Dean susurrando y yo no le doy una respuesta, solo le doy un beso.

 

-Solo me gusta mirarte.- Le digo a Dean después del beso, Dean otra vez se vuelve a ruboriza.

 

-Cállate Cas.- Me dice y eso hace que los dos nos volvamos a reír.

 

-Dean, no quiero arruinar esto pero necesitamos regresar.- Le digo a Dean y hasta me percato que en mi tono de voz se puede escuchar la decepción que sentía de alejarme de Dean.

 

-Lo sé, no quiero irme pero por desgracia lo tenemos que hacer.- Dean lo dice y su voz tenía el tono de decepción y tenía que admitir que no quería irme de este pequeño mundo que hemos creado.

 

Tras unos minutos que lo pasamos volviendo poner nuestra ropa y de robar unos besos entre medio de eso. Ya estábamos en camino hacia mi casa, durante todo el camino Dean y yo teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas.

 

Estábamos en silencio, pero no estaba lleno de tensión comparado al viaje de más temprano.

 

Esta vez no tenía la necesidad de romper el silencio y también no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Veo de reojo a Dean y me percato que él también tiene una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 

Me pongo a ver por mi ventana y me percato que ya casi llegamos a mi casa. En realidad, no quiero despedirme de Dean todavía.

 

Al fin, podía ver mi casa a lo lejos y eso hace que me percate que mi tiempo con Dean de este día va a acabar. Dean estaciona Baby enfrente de mi casa y nos quedamos en silencio antes que Dean lo rompa acercándose a mí para volver a darme un beso.

 

El beso empezó como un roce de nuestros labios y algo inocente, pero eso cambio rápidamente. De pronto escuchamos que alguien tocaba la ventana de mi lado y eso hizo que nos separábamos de un brinco. Volteo a ver quién era y no me sorprende ver que era Jimmy con una gran sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

 

Lo veo con una mirada matadora y empiezo a bajar la ventana para ver que quería Jimmy.

 

-Siento por interrumpir pero están un lugar público,- Jimmy se detiene, nos ve y su sonrisa se vuelve más grande, -Aunque creo que eso no los detuvo, ¿verdad?

 

Me ruborice por el comentario y le empecé a gritar que se fuera. Jimmy solamente empezó a reírse y se escapó hacia nuestra casa.

 

-A veces me da miedo sus poderes de gemelos.- Dean me dice de forma burlona y al oír eso me empiezo a reír.

 

Dean y yo nos estábamos riendo por lo que acaba de suceder. Nos detuvimos y nos volvimos a ver y esta vez yo le di un beso a Dean, -Te veo mañana Dean.

 

-Te veo mañana Cas.- Dean me contesta de vuelta y me da un último beso.

 

Abro mi puerta y me vuelvo a despedir de Dean. Dean prende el motor de Baby para irse y se va algo despacio para poder darme un ademan con su mano para despedirse de nuevo.

 

Veo como Baby desaparece entre más se aleja y hace que extrañe a Dean a pesar que lo volveré a ver mañana.

 

Ya cuando no puedo ver a Baby, me volteo para dirigirme a mi casa para entrar en ella y me percato que Jimmy está esperándome en la sala con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo.

 

-¡Cas! ¡Felicidades por dejar de ser un idiota!.- Exclama con muchas energías y cuando se aleja y me vuelve a decir, -Por cierto, que pícaro eres por hacerlo en un carro mi hermano.

 

-¿Cómo sabes eso Jimmy?- Le pregunte porque en serio quiero saber cómo lo sabe.

 

-Conexión de gemelos y puede que los vaya visto salir a las afueras.- Me contesta con un tono de timidez.

 

-Mmmmm, ¿Qué es eso de conexión de gemelos?- Le cuestione a Jimmy con mucha curiosidad.

 

-Nomas diré que tienes un cierto brillo en tus ojos hermano mío.- Jimmy me dice con una sonrisa y se voltea para subir las escaleras.

 

Al escuchar eso hace que me ruborice por lo que acaba de implicar Jimmy, pero no me importa. Así que subo las escaleras para entrar a mi cuarto y dormir.

 

 

* * *

 

 

En la mañana, me desperté con muchas energías y algo feliz por lo que paso ayer. Por fin, pude decirle a Dean mis sentimientos y se puede decir que ahora estamos en una relación amorosa oficialmente.

 

Al cambiarme y bajar las escaleras, comí el desayuno que mi mamá me preparo y tuve que sufrir a ver la cara de satisfacción de Jimmy. Me imagino que anda así porque él nos ayudó a deja de ser idiotas.

 

Puedo tenía que admitir que tiene razón por sentirse así, si no fuera por él todavía iba a estar muriéndome de tristeza porque Dean ha estado evitándome.

 

Este día Dean no va a poder venir por mí para ir a la escuela juntos, así que decidí tomar el autobús. Durante todo el camino, estaba emocionado para poder a volver a ver Dean. A pesar que solo llevaba solo unas horas sin verlo, ya lo extrañaba.

 

Llegué a la escuela y al bajar del autobús, lo primero que hice fue buscar si Dean estaba esperándome en la entrada. No lo vi, así que decidí buscarlo al estacionamiento.

 

No tuve que buscarlo mucho tiempo porque lo encontré con facilidad y estaba acompañado de Michael. Parecía que estaban discutiendo algo y cuando me quise acercar para separarlos.

 

Michael se acerca y le da un beso a Dean.


	17. Chapter 17

Empecé a sentir un gran enojo, un enojo que nunca pensé que iba sentir en un momento en mi vida. He estado enojado varias veces en mi vida, pero esas veces no fueron tan intensas como esta vez.

 

A los segundos, Dean de una manera brusca empuja a Michael para alejarlo. También me percato que Dean me vio ya que en sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa y podía ver en sus ojos la angustia que sentía al percatarse que vi el beso entre Michael y el.

 

Dean ha de creer que el beso fue mutuo, por algo reacciono de esa manera. Debo de reafirmarle que no es su culpa.

 

Michael todavía quiere acercarse a Dean, pero Dean siempre termina alejándose y eso ya hace que me acerque a ellos. Michael tenía su espalda hacia mí, así que no tenía ni idea que me estaba acercando.

 

Cuando me acerque lo suficiente, alzo mi brazo y agarro el collar de su camisa. Lo jalo para alejarlo de Dean y le doy un puñetazo.

 

Podía sentir un dolor pulsante en mi mano por el golpe que le acabo de dar a Michael, pero no podía negar que fue satisfactorio el por fin darle el golpe que he querido darle desde que conocí.

 

Michael dio unos pasos hacia atrás con sus manos cubriendo su cara. El enojo que estaba siento desapareció y lo reemplazo una sensación de preocupación hacia Dean.

 

Ha de creer que estoy enojado con él, así que me volteo para verlo y Dean tenía su vista hacia abajo viendo al piso. Me acerco a él y pongo mi mano en su barbilla para poder hacerlo que me vea a los ojos.

 

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto a Dean con un tono suave con la esperanza que Dean no crea que estoy molesto con él.

 

-Creo que si.- Dean me dice aunque puedo escuchar en su tono de voz algo de duda sobre lo que acaba de decir.

 

-Me alegro.- Le digo y eso hace que Dean se relaje.

 

Le doy una sonrisa a Dean y me doy una vuelta para ver el daño que le hice a Michael. También me percato que muchas personas se detuvieron para ver que estaba pasando entre nosotros.

 

Empiezo a mirarlos con una mirada matadora y eso hizo que todos alejaran su vista y persona del lugar.

 

Momentos como estos hace que agradezca que todos en la escuela me tengan miedo. Porque en si no quiero que vean un asunto que no les importa, aunque ya que lo estoy pensando puede que alguien ya llamo a un profesor por el inicio de una pelea y eso significa que estaré en problemas de nuevo.

 

Me empecé a acercar a Michael cuando de pronto me taclearon al piso y tenía a Michael encima en posición para darme un golpe.

 

Reaccione de inmediatamente, bloque el golpe e hice que cambiáramos de posición. Yo era quien estaba encima de él y le volví a dar un golpe, que esta vez creo que le termine quebrando la nariz.

 

Pero antes que volviera a darle otro golpe, alguien detiene mi puño. Volteo a ver quién era y me percato que es Dean.

 

Dean tenía una expresión en su rostro que era algo entre preocupación y miedo. Eso me dice que no quiere que sigamos en esta pelea y en ese momento es cuando me percato que un profesor viene en camino.

 

Eso significa que visitare a Director Parrish de nuevo. El profesor me agarro de mi brazo para levantarme para que no esté encima de Michael y al soltarme se acercó a Michael para ayudarlo a levantarse.

 

-Novak, a la oficina del director.- Me dice de una manera dura y empieza alejarse jalando a Michael a dirección de la enfermería.

 

-Entendido.- Susurro en respuesta con lo que me acaba de decir y puedo sentir una mano se entrelaza con la mía.

 

-No debiste golpearlo tan fuerte.- Dean me dice y me aprieta mi mano.

 

-No debí, pero ya llevo un tiempo queriendo golpearlo y aproveche.- Le contesto a Dean de una manera sin remordimiento. Dean suelta una risa y eso hace que levante la orilla de mi boca en una leve sonrisa.

 

-Vamos señor duro, tienes que ir con el director y con la posibilidad de que te suspendan.- Dean me dice y eso hace que suelte una carcajada.

 

Al entrar a la oficina del director y después de una explicación de lo que paso, Director Parrish solo suelta un suspiro y me dice que tendrá que suspenderme por unos días. Yo solo le digo que estoy feliz que no estoy expulsado y eso hace que el Director Parrish me mira con una mirada de desesperación y de diversión.

 

Así que cuando salí de la oficina, Dean estaba esperándome afuera y eso hace que recuerde el día que regreso. El día que hizo que descubriera mis sentimientos románticos hacia él.

 

Me postro enfrente de él y Dean da un leve salto por la sorpresa de verme de enfrente de él. Yo decido darle un beso rápido a su boca y empiezo a alejarme.

 

No había avanzado mucho cuando escucho los pasos de Dean acercándose a mí y me dice, -No me puedes dar un beso y no decirme que te dijo el director.

 

-Te puedo dar un beso cuando yo quiera y estaré suspendido.- Le digo de una manera casual y veo de reojo que Dean se ruboriza por mi comentario antes de que suelte un suspiro de exasperación.

 

-No puedes estar tan casual sobre que te suspendan Cas.- Dean me dice algo irritado y eso hace que vuelva a darle un beso.

 

Nos quedamos besándonos por unos segundos antes que Dean me alejara para decirme que estamos en la escuela y en público. Dean tenía sus labios en un puchero y seguía ruborizado, eso hace que vuelva a darle un beso.

 

-Me voy a detener porque me suspendieron y no debo de estar aquí.- Le digo a Dean y continuo diciendo, -Pero estaré esperándote cuando salgas  Dean.

 

-Me voy a pintear para estar contigo.- Dean me dice rápidamente.

 

Quise argumentar con Dean sobre que se pintee, pero mi argumento fue detenido por los labios de Dean sobre los míos.

 

-Vamos.- Dean me dice y yo solo asiento mi cabeza.

 

Dean y yo con nuestras manos entrelazadas salimos de la escuela y haber que terminamos haciendo en nuestros ‘día libre’.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean y yo pasamos todo el día juntos. La pasamos todo el día viendo películas en su casa y besándonos cada vez que se nos antojaba hacerlo, hubo veces que ni me daba cuenta cuando una de las películas se terminó.

 

Ese día Dean no tuvo que ir a recoger a sus hermanos, pero cuando llegaron ambos nos vieron en el sofá y se unieron a nosotros a ver películas.

 

John, el papá de Dean, fue quien trajo a Sam y Adam de sus respectivas escuelas y traía consigo unas cajas de pizza. John me pregunto si me iba a quedar a cenar y le dije que sí, no tenía nada planeado hoy solamente quería estar con Dean.

 

También todavía no quería ir a mi casa porque mis papás ya deben de saber que estoy expulsado. Aunque no me ira tan mal por la razón de la pelea, pero de todos modos no me salvare de un castigo.

 

Al pensar eso me llega un texto de Jimmy diciéndome que iba a venir por mi porque nuestros papás no querían que me quedara a dormir en la casa de Dean. Me imagino que ese será mi castigo, no pasar tanto tiempo con mi novio. Decirle novio a Dean hace que se me acelere mi corazón y me hace sentir mucha felicidad.

 

Sam se retiró para poder hacer tarea antes de la cena, pero Adam se quedó con nosotros y nos hizo que viéramos películas de Disney.

 

Vimos Rapunzel y por una razón Rapunzel se me hizo que pensara que se parecía mucho a Dean si fuera mujer. Fue un pensamiento raro y eso me dice que he estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Jimmy.

 

Paso un tiempo antes que llegara Kate y Adam sale corriendo de donde estaban sentado para ir abrazarla, eso era una escena muy adorable.

 

En la cena, Sam empezó a platicar sobre la pelea entre Michael y yo. John solo me dijo que a pesar que es malo pelear en la escuela me felicito por haberlo golpeado porque ya llevaba un tiempo que se merecía una paliza.

 

Yo solo me reí sobre el comentario de John y tenía que estar de acuerdo con él, Michael si se merecía ese golpe.

 

Kate nomas cabeceo ante el comentario de John, pero no niega o nos regaña sobre lo que acabamos de decir. Definitivamente nadie en esta familia quiere a Michael, bueno Dean lo hizo en un momento, pero eso ya se acabó. Dean me tiene a mí y no necesitara de alguien más.

 

Después de la cena, les dije que tenía que irme y Sam y Adam protestaron porque no quería que me fuera. Esa fue la primera vez que lo hacían y yo creo que nomás quieren que me quede nomas para que puedan tener helado de postre, tenía que admitir que no me importa que me usen para conseguir helado.

 

Me levanté de la mesa y agradecí porque me hayan dejado comer de su comida antes de ir hacia la dirección de la puerta.

 

Oí que una silla raspa contra el piso y eso me percata que alguien se levanta junto conmigo. Sé que es Dean sin tener que voltear a ver quién es, me detengo enfrente de la puerta y me volteo para ver que tengo a Dean exactamente enfrente de mí.

 

-Te puedo llevar a tu casa Cas, bueno si quieres.- Dean me dice con un tono algo tímido.

 

Yo solo le doy una sonrisa y alzo mis brazos para poder poner mis dedos en las presillas de sus jeans para acercarlo más a mí. 

 

-Me encantaría que me llevaras, pero Jimmy me mando un texto diciendo que iba a venir por mi.- Le digo con un tono decepcionante y haciendo un puchero con mis labios, Dean solo me ve y se echa a reír.

 

-Pobre Cas, tiene que esperar a su hermano que venga por él porque esta castigo.- Me dice de una forma burlona.

 

Le echo una mirada matadora antes de acercarlo aún más hacia mí para darle un beso para quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Nos quedamos un rato en la entrada besándonos antes que escucháramos a alguien tosiendo y al separarnos me percato que era Sam quien tosió.

 

-Qué asco, se pueden conseguir un cuarto. No quiero verlos compartir saliva.- Sam nos dice de una manera burlona.

 

-¡Vete de aquí Sam!- Dean le grita a su hermano y Sam solo se reí.

 

Dean y yo volvimos a ver después que Sam se va y empezamos a reírnos. Definitivamente extrañaba esta familia y que hayan regresado es lo mejor que me haya pasado a mí.

 

De pronto escucho en claxon de un carro y eso me dice que Jimmy ya llego. Me separo de Dean y me volteo para abrir la puerta para confirmar que si sea Jimmy. Y resulta que si es porque estaba gritando tonterías desde nuestra camioneta, que solamente Jimmy las puede pensar.

 

-Al parecer ya vinieron por ti.- Dean me dice y volteo a verlo, él tenía sus labios en puchero y eso causo que volviera a darle otro beso.

 

Al darle el beso, el claxon volvió a sonar y escuche a Jimmy gritar que nos podíamos besar mañana todo el tiempo que queríamos, pero ya teníamos que irnos.

 

Jimmy si sabe cómo arruinar una despedida, pero no le haré daño ya que sin su intervención Dean y yo nos estaríamos en una relación de verdad.

 

-Ya me tengo que ir, así que te veo mañana.- Le digo a Dean y le doy un beso de despedida.

 

Me acerco a la camioneta y abro la puerta. Jimmy tenía en su rostro una expresión de enojo, pero la cambia por una de felicidad.

 

-Que asquerosos son, no sé si arrepentirme de haberlos hecho que se pusieran de novios.- Dean me dice de una forma burlona.

 

-Al menos ya no me veras tan triste que hace que te deprimas hermanos mío.-  Le digo a Jimmy.

 

-Eso es cierto, ya no aguantaba tu cara triste. La prefiero con indiferencia, enojo o enamorado.- Me dice y además me da un golpe en mi hombro.

 

-Sí, enamorado.- Susurro y eso es cuando Jimmy prende la camioneta. Se empieza alejar y aprovecho para volver a despedirme de Dean.

 

Veo que Dean me regresa el adiós y eso hace que vuelva agradecer quien sea que haya hecho que volviera Dean porque definitivamente amo a ese chico.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Durante los días que estaba de ‘vacaciones’ desperdicie mi tiempo jugando los videos juegos de Jimmy y pasar tiempo con Dean, aunque no considero que desperdicie tiempo con Dean a comparación con los videojuegos.

 

Aunque Dean tuvo que ir a mi casa ya que mis padres me ‘castigaron’, aunque si me hubieran prohibido visitar Dean o que él me visitara, ellos saben que los iba a desobedecer. Así que prefieren que Dean visite y que si es en mi cuarto que la puerta este abierta o que estemos en la sala.

 

Lo único malo de que Dean me viniera visitar era la miradas que Jimmy me daba cada vez que nos miraba, sé que nos ayudó a volver hablar, pero se está haciendo molesto que este tan creído.

 

Una cosa que paso en ese tiempo fue que mis padres me estaban convenciendo a ir a su universidad, querían ser sutiles, pero no lo eran.

 

Jimmy ya tiene pensando en una escuela y creo que no es la de ellos, por eso pienso que andan tratando de convencerme de ir. Suerte de Jimmy de ya saber lo que quiere estudiar.

 

También otra cosa que hacía era esperar a Dean en las afueras de la escuela cerca de Baby y eso hacia que todo mundo me veía y se susurraban entre ellos.

 

No llego a importarme ya que al ver Dean salir del edificio hace más fácil que se me olvidara la necesidad de golpear alguien. Pero debo de admitir que vale la pena ser el chisme de todos ya que Dean me da un leve beso enfrentes de todos y eso hace que todos alejen su mirada.

 

Otra cosa que me percaté de mis breves visitas a la escuela es que realidad si le quebré la nariz a Michael. Lo vi una vez con unos moretones en esa área y con unos vendajes sobre su nariz.

 

Quise sentirme mal sobre haberle hecho eso, pero en realidad no sentí ningún gramo de simpatía hacia él.

 

Ya que lo pienso, ya veo porque todas las personas en esta escuela me tienen miedo y creo que la única razón que los profesores no me odian es porque suelo tener buenas calificaciones.

 

Hablando de calificaciones tengo que mandar solicitudes a Universidades, pero en realidad no sé a cuál quiero ir.

 

Le pregunte a Dean sobre eso y solo me dijo que no pensaba a ir a una porque quiere trabajar para ayudar a su familia. Al escuchar eso, sentí como si mi corazón lo estaban aplastando porque es un clásico de Dean, sacrificarse para el bien de su familia.

 

Trate de convencerlo de al menos ir algunas clases o trabajar medio tiempo, pero Dean siempre decía que no.

 

Aunque quería que Dean hiciera algo para sí mismo, le dije lo que sea que él escogiera lo iba a apoyar. Eso hizo que Dean me diera una sonrisa leve y un gran abrazo diciéndome que gracias.

 

Me preocupa que Dean no tenga una gran opinión de sí mismo, pero ahora lo que hare es recordarle que sí importa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando ya podía regresar a la escuela a clases, las personas seguían viéndome y susurrando. Antes no me importa, pero ahora ya me está cansando de verlos haciendo chismes sobre lo que paso en el día de la pelea.

 

Lo único que puede arruinar este día iba ser una confrontación con Michael y como el universo la trae contra a mi este día, me topé con él después de dejar a Dean a su clase.

 

-Castiel.- Me llama Michael con un tono serio.

 

-Michael.- Le contesto de la misma manera.

 

Nos quedamos mirando, me percato que Michael se estaba poniendo nervioso y creo que no ayudaba que lo estaba viendo con una expresión de indiferencia.

 

Me percato que muchas personas nos estaban mirando, pero no se podían quedar porque el timbre ya había sonado y eso causo que todos fueran a sus clases. Michael todavía no decía nada y me imagino que solo lo hará cuando el pasillo este completamente vacío para que no hubiera nadie este de espectador a lo que sea que puede pasar en este momento.

 

-Mmmm, sobre lo que paso hace un……- Levanto mi mano de una manera de interrumpir lo que quería decir.

 

-Si quieres pedir perdón o algo por el estilo, mejor hazlo con Dean porque yo no lo aceptare.- Le digo de una manera honesta y como ya no tenía nada más que decirle, doy un paso hacia la izquierda para evitar chocar con él y si le doy un leve golpe con mi hombro cuando me alejo, no lo negare que lo hice.

 

No me había alejado tanto de Michael cuando me grita, -¡Cuida de él y no lo dejes ir como yo!

 

Me detengo y volteo a decirle, -Lo hare sin que me tengas que decirlo y confía en mi lo hare mejor y nunca lo voy a dejar ir.

 

Al terminar eso, me vuelvo a voltear y me dirijo hacia mi clase que casualmente llegare tarde en mi primer día de vuelta. No sé cómo estos maestros me aguantan tantas cosas solo por mis calificaciones. 

 

Llego la hora del almuerzo y eso significa que veré a Dean antes de que la escuela se acabe. Me percato que Dean llega al comedor algo serio, pero al ver hacia mi dirección cambia su expresión a una de felicidad. Eso hace que mi corazón se acelere y que suelte una sonrisa yo mismo.

 

Dean tardo unos minutos a llegar a la mesa porque fue por algo de comer, pero cuando llego me dio un beso y empezamos a comer nuestro almuerzo.

 

Le quería preguntar sobre la razón por la que estaba serio al entrar al comedor, pero decidí que siempre no lo haré ya que si Dean me lo quiere decir lo hará cuando él quiera hacerlo.

 

Aunque ya tengo una idea de la razón por la que Dean este tan serio y no me importa ya que Michael al parecer ya no quiere ‘robar’ a Dean. Aunque no lo puede robar ya que Dean es una persona y él puede hacer lo que quiera, si Dean todavía quiere estar conmigo me considero una persona con mucha suerte.


	20. Chapter 20

Una cosa que no me había percatado fue que tan cerca está la fecha de graduación, bueno mi atención estaba más enfocada sobre Dean y meterme en problemas, en otras palabras, peleando con personas protegiendo el honor de Dean.

 

Aunque Dean no necesita que alguien pelee por él, pero eso me daba una excusa para liberar algo de enojo y dar unas lecciones.

 

Los días se estaban acabando demasiado rápido y en cierto modo no quería que pasara, ya que apenas llevaba unas semanas de noviazgo con Dean y una parte irracional de mí piensa que después de la graduación nos íbamos a separar y nunca volver a vernos como ya nos había pasado antes.

 

También no ayudada que todavía sospechaba de Michael, porque ha habido veces que me lo he encontrado hablando con Dean. Yo confió en Dean así que no me encele tanto, pero de todos modos no me gustaba que le hablara.

 

Así que cada vez que pasa me acercaba a ellos y podía mi brazo sobre los hombros de Dean para después darle un beso en su cien.

 

Me percato de dos cosas cada vez que lo hago, Dean se ruboriza mucho cada vez que le doy un beso y Michael se puede decir que le duele ver esa escena. Puede que sea cruel embarrar lo que tengo con Dean en su cara, pero no me importa.

 

Puede ser algo egoísta, pero en esos momentos en realidad no me importa lo que Michael siente. En una forma cruel de que se dé cuenta de lo que se perdió por no haber cuidado bien de Dean.

 

El asunto de Michael se fue atrás de mi mente entre más se acerca el día de la graduación, ya que no sé qué va a suceder entre Dean y yo.

 

Hice la equivocación de expresar mi preocupación con Jimmy y eso me dio que Jimmy me diera un golpe en mi cabeza para después decir que Dean y yo somos unos idiotas que al parecer no sabemos que es la comunicación.

 

No quería admitirlo, pero Jimmy tenia razón. Siempre que tengo una duda o que tenemos que hablar, siempre corremos con Jimmy para que él solo nos mira con una cara de desesperación.

 

Bueno eso es lo que hace Jimmy en mi caso, no sé qué le diga a Dean. Al pensar eso me da miedo lo que Jimmy le pueda decir a Dean, pues creo que esa es la desventaja de que tu novio sea amigo de tu gemelo y que tu gemelo suele ser bien chismoso en ciertas situaciones.

 

Así después de una regañadas de parte de Jimmy, decidí que por fin hablar con Dean sobre el asunto de que hacer después de la graduación.

 

Fue algo de una montaña rusa de emociones porque al parecer Dean pensó que lo iba a dejar por lo raro que he estado últimamente y eso me parte el corazón que Dean piensa que lo iba a dejar.

 

En realidad, necesitamos hablar más seguido sobre lo que nos preocupa, así nos evitamos muchas, pero de muchas preocupaciones.  

 

Al asegurar Dean que no quería dejarlo o algo parecido. La conversación fue algo corta ya que Dean me dijo que él tenía plan de ir donde sea a donde iba a ir yo y yo también le asegure que iba a ir a donde él quería ir.

 

Dean se empieza a reír después de que le dije y me dice que en realidad si somos unos idiotas que no sabemos que es la comunicación.

 

Tenía que admitir que eso es cierto, nos encanta no decir sobre lo que nos molesta.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Después de esa conversación, todo volvió a estar tranquilo, lo más tranquilo que puede estar ya que los exámenes finales se están acercándose.

 

Estaba algo nervioso, ya que todavía no sabía a qué universidad quería ir. Estaba entre un lugar cerca y un lugar lejos, aunque creo que me decidiré ya cuando me lleguen mis cartas de aceptación.

 

Durante la larga espera, tuve a Dean distrayéndome con la excusa sobre que tenemos que estudiar y otras ciertas actividades.

 

Así que cuando por fin llegaron las cartas no estaba tan nervioso como lo estaba antes y al ver que la mayoría me han aceptado fue algo halagador. Ahora solo era escoger a que universidad me gustaría ir.

 

No tarde mucho en decidir a donde quería ir, así que cuando me preguntaron que iba a ir a la escuela de medicina en la Cuidad de Kansas.

 

Mis papás estaban felices porque iban a tener un hijo que va hacer un doctor y no se iba a ir tan lejos de ellos. Cuando llegue a decirle a Dean, él solo me felicito, aunque me podía ver en su rostro que estaba emocionado que no se tenía que ir tan lejos.

 

A mí no me importa en donde iba a estudiar, pero al ver la felicidad irradiar de Dean me hizo pensar que hice la decisión correcta.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Al llegar el día de la graduación fue algo emocionante ya que por una parte dejare atrás a esta escuela y las personas que se puede decir que odio, pero a la vez avanzar a otra etapa de mi vida junto a Dean.

 

Fue un día algo ajetreado, pero valió la pena ya que mi mamá por fin vio a sus hijos graduar. En especial al que siempre se mete en problemas siempre, pero de una forma pudo entrar en una escuela de medicina.

 

La ceremonia fue algo aburrida y estaba algo desesperado en que terminara la ceremonia para ir a celebrar a mi casa junto con los Winchesters.

 

 

* * *

 

 

La casa estaba llena de ruido, pero los varias personas que la ocupan no veía a la persona quien yo en realidad quería ver.

 

Cuando me voy asomarme al patio trasero, es cuando lo veo. Sentado en el patio teniendo su vista hacia al cielo viendo las estrellas.

 

Me acerco a Dean y me siento enseguida de él. Dean pone su cabeza sobre mi hombro y me dice.

 

-Te amo Cas.

 

-Yo también te amo.- Le contesto automáticamente.

 

Al estar aquí sentado viendo las estrellas me hace sentir que lo que sea lo que puede traer el futuro, lo puedo superar si tengo a Dean a mi lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído este fic <3<3


End file.
